Hot Cross-Dimensional Heroes
by Guy who writes good stuff
Summary: A great evil is awakening on both Earth and Equestria. When a group of heroes are found in the peaceful town of Ponyville, what will unfold? Summary sucks. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: Alien Encounter

**Hello. I like the show. I said it. Either way, I hope you like the story I'm writing. This takes place in the middle of season 3, but before Twilight's...you know what. Either way, enjoy.**

**"My Cube has awakened...it's power rising...my return is imminent...the gateway is opening...humans and ponies alike shall bow...as for the "heroes", what can they do...but BURN?"**

**Fluttershy's cottage, just outside the Everfree forest**

**9:00 AM**

Fluttershy tended for her garden outside her little cottage, watering can in her mouth. It was a bright and sunny day in the peaceful land of Equestria. Fluttershy continued her duties when she heard some commotion coming from the forest. Being the coward she was, she had second thoughts about going in, but eventually mustered up the courage to take a look. She slowly crawled through the bushes and trees to find a bizarre sight. A group of some of the strangest ponies she had ever seen was gathered under a break in the trees. There were mainly colts, but there were a few mares, all well-built. One of the colts was clad in a red, white, and blue suit which looked rather tight. It covered his whole body save for his eyes and muzzle, with a large white A on his forehead, with tiny wings on the sides of his head. He had wings on his back, revealing that he was a Pegasus, as well as a circular shield covered with the same colors of his outfit with a white star in the middle. Another was shorter than the colorful Pegasus, but still menacing. He was dressed in a yellow suit with blue stripes that resembled clawmarks on the side of the torso, and blue around his eyes as well. He had a belt with an X on it as well as what looked like metal stubs on the edges of gloves covering his front hooves. He was arguing with a unicorn clad in purple with an H on his forehead. He had a pack of arrows on his back along with a bow which was around his hoof, which was between the string and the other part, and he looked about ready to use it. Aside, sitting in a tree was a young colt clad in red and blue, with black lines all over the costume giving the illusion he was covered in string. He also had white over his eyes that made it look like he was angry, but he was happily watching the purple and yellow colts argue.

Below the tree sat a mare wearing a tight black suit covering everything except her head, which was coated with white fur and a beautiful scarlet mane. She also wore a loose-looking belt with a red hourglass on it and weird bracelets around her front hooves. Besides her sat what appeared to be a colt, but was hard to tell because he was covered head-to-hoof in black and grey armor, with a glowing circle on his chest and glowing eyeholes. He also had a big metal...thing on his shoulder. Fluttershy didn't know what it was, then noticed that an Alicorn was hovering above them. An Alicorn, but at the same stature as the ones below him. He wore some sort of armor that covered him from the neck down, and a red cape flowing in the wind. He had a beige coat and a blonde mane that was matted down slightly by a helmet he wore that had wings on it. Fluttershy looked closely and saw a tiny hammer on the colt's belt underneath his flowing cape. Was he a carpenter?

She turned her attention to a colt sitting underneath the hovering Alicorn, who looked rather plain compared to the rest, with a beige coat, a brown mane, glasses, and wearing nothing but ripped purple shorts that looked too big for him. Next to him sat a colt clad in red mainly, with blue around his waist and small little "antennae" coming up from the bridge of his muzzle between is eyes, and ascended a little beyond the top of his head. On the other side of the arguing pair, a mare clad in a yellow and black dress with a white coat and red mane wearing some kind of odd headphones the resembled antennae lied on the grass looking bored.

Reclining on another tree was a mare with a beige coat and blonde mane wearing a black suit that covered her torso and midsection only with a lightning bolt going vertically down it. She also wore a tiny black mask that pretty much only hid her eyes. Sitting in the tree was a colt clad all in black with a mask covering his whole face save for eyeholes, as well as a belt that held a sword in its sheath. A quick glance at his mask revealed a horn, showing he was a unicorn. Little did Fluttershy know that he had spotted her as soon as she looked away to focus on the argument taking place.

"...why don't you just admit that this is YOUR FAULT!?" The colt clad in yellow yelled in a gruff voice.

"Because it's not!" The purple-clad unicorn replied. "I wasn't even near Stark's lab, or Strange's books!"

"Team." The colt in black said from his tree.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two!" The colorful pegasus said as he got between the arguing colts. "We don't know what caused this, or why we're here, but until we have solid evidence of who or what did, we won't go blaming it on each other! Got it?"

The two arguing colts grumbled as they faced opposite directions. Fluttershy giggled a bit, thinking they were acting like little fillies.

"Good." The pegasus said. "Now Stark should be back any minute with information, so until then, we're going to stay calm."

"Team!" The unicorn in black said a little louder.

"Yes T'Cha.." The pegasus was interrupted by a loud sound over head before something crashed right beside him, the plain and red colts just barely dodging. The thing revealed itself to be another colt clad in armor, looking almost exactly like the other one, only red and gold, and no thingy on his shoulder.

"Sorry about the landing." He said. "I'm still getting used to the new controls."

"It's alright, Tony." The colorful pegasus replied. "Anything useful?"

The armored colt lifted up the mask of his armor to reveal his handsome face and said "There's a town just south from here, inhabited by, ah, ponies, but I believe we'll be able to communicate, since, y'know."

"You think we should go over and get acquainted?" The colorful pegasus asked."

"I'm not sure." The mare in the black suit spoke up. The spoke in a funny accent. "I don't know about the fashions of this world, but I don't think we'll "fit in"."

"Do we ever?" Asked the colt sitting above her in the tree.

"The webhead's got a point." The colt in yellow said. "Won't be much different from any other encounter we've had."

"Ok, anyone in opposition of us leaving?" The pegasus asked. When there was silence he said "Good, we leave soon."

"Wonderful, now that that's been resolved, perhaps you'd like to know that someone's been observing us for the past couple of minutes." The unicorn in black said. Fluttershy froze, knowing she had been caught. The black-clad unicorn gestured in Fluttershy's direction and the ponies started walking toward her. She just stood there, frozen with fear. The colorful pegasus pushed the bushes she was hiding behind aside.

Sensing Fluttershy's fear, he calmly said. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, cause if we were we would've done it already." The young colt in red and blue said, gaining a glare from the colorful pegasus. "What?" The young colt asked.

Fluttershy gulped but nervously stepped forward. "W-w-who are you?" She asked nervously.

The colorful pegasus started to speak, but was cut off by the young colt. "We are the Avengers. Just the mightiest heroes in all the world, that's all." The colt jumped up on a branch and hung upside-down on it. "But enough about us, what's your name?"

Fluttershy stammered "I'm, I'm Fluttershy" very quietly.

The colt quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"I'm...I'm Fluttershy." With the same level of quietness.

"Oooook." The young colt replied, still not hearing. "I guess I'll start by introducing myself. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." As soon as he said that, the branch he was hanging on snapped. He thought "Oh crap" before falling to the ground. He quickly got up saying "I meant to do that." and dusting himself off. Fluttershy giggled and finally said "I'm Fluttershy." clearly.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." The colorful pegasus said. "I am Captain America. Leader of this group."

"I'm Tony Stork." The red and gold pony said. "Though most know me as..." He put his mask back down before saying "Iron Man."

The Alicorn from above floated down and said. "Greeting fair maiden, I am Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder." He spoke in a deep tone that Fluttershy couldn't help but find charming.

"No one wants to hear your back story, Goldilocks." The unicorn clad in purple said. He walked up to Fluttershy and introduced himself. "Name's Hawkeye, nice to meet 'cha!"

The mare in black trotted up and said "Please excuse my friend. He is...headstrong to say the least. I am the Black Widow. Nice to meet you, darling." Fluttershy smiled. Her mannerisms reminded her of her friend Rarity.

The plain-looking colt came up next and said. "Hi, I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner. If you're expecting some superhero alias I'm not quite worthy of that right now." Fluttershy wasn't sure what he meant and frankly wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"The red-clad colt sitting next to him introduced himself next. "My name's Hank Pym, or Ant-Man if you prefer. My lovely associate over there is..."

"Wasp." Ant-Man was cut off by the Mare in yellow, who had shrunk down to insect size and sprouted the wings of a...well...wasp, and hovering right in front of Fluttershy's eyes. "How you doin'?" She asked.

"Um, fine, thanks." Fluttershy answered. Wasp giggled and returned to her normal size, sitting on a rock with her back legs crossed.

The colt in the black and grey armor trotted over, lifted up his mask to reveal a brown coated face and said. "I'm Colonel James Rhodes, but my friends call me Rhodey. The general public calls me War Machine." Fluttershy cringed so bit, the name "War Machine" sounded uninviting.

Rhodey, sensing her discomfort chuckled and said "Don't worry, I don't cause wars, but if I were to partake in one..." He put his mask back on "I'd probably win it."

The colt in yellow walked up, his ever-present scowl on his face and said "My friends call me Logan, Most call me Wolverine." He lifted one of his front hoof, and 3 sharp metal claws came out of the metal things. Fluttershy squeaked and lowered her head in fear.

"Wolverine!" Captain America scolded. Wolverine sheathed his claws before saying "Just showing her what I can do."

The mare with the mask glided over to Fluttershy and said "Don't worry, he's just grouchy." Fluttershy lifted her head again. "I'm Ms Marvel." Fluttershy felt safe in her presence, while trying to ignore the fact that she was flying without wings.

"I suppose that leaves me." The colt in black said as he jumped off the tree he was on. "I am T'Challa, though most know me as the Black Panther."

Fluttershy smiled. They seemed like nice ponies. Spider-Man said they were heroes so that must be a good sign.

Captain America spoke "As you can probably tell, we're not from around here, and we want to find our way back home."

"I'm pretty sure we're not even from this dimension." Iron Man said. "These aren't even our normal bodies. Took us a little too long to figure out basic motor controls" He chuckled at the end, remembering some embarrassing moments.

"Um, I don't know anything about dimensional travel." Fluttershy admitted. "But I know someone who might."

"Could you take us to him?" Captain America asked.

"Her" Fluttershy corrected. "and sure." Fluttershy turned around and led the way to Ponyville, where her friend lived. Most of the walk was in an awkward silence until Spider-Man decided to speak up. "Sooo, tell us about this friend of yours you're taking us to."

Fluttershy grinned and said "Ok, her name is Twilight Sparkle, she was a student of Princess Celestia, ruler of all Equestria."

"Equestria?" Iron Man asked "How...fitting." He said looking down at his new hooves. "Anyway, continue."

So, Fluttershy did. "She's one of the most powerful unicorns ever, since she can do almost any spell ever invented, and she moved to Ponyville a while ago, and defeated a really evil Pony!"

"Sounds like she's a bit of a hero herself." Captain America commented.

"I guess so." Fluttershy responded. The silence fell again until they reached the town of Ponyville.

"Ponyville huh?" Hawkeye asked. "Creativity at its finest."

"Clint..." Iron Man began.

"Alright, alright, I'm just joking, that's all." Hawkeye replied. The Avengers and Fluttershy walked into town and The Avengers were almost immediately surprised.

"Is that a...giant gingerbread house?" Ant-Man asked, confused.

"No, it's Sugarcube Corner, my friend Pinkie Pie's house and the finest sweets shop in town." Fluttershy responded.

"So...is it made of gingerbread or not?" Wasp asked, hovering beside Fluttershy's head. Fluttershy shook her head no. The Avengers and their escort went up to the building and found a pink mare bouncing around with a tray of muffins on her head. Most of the Avengers were thinking of questions but kept their mouths shut for now. Fluttershy walked up to the pink pony who the Avengers assumed was the Pinkie Pie character Fluttershy mentioned earlier.

"Oh! Hi Fluttershy!" The pink pony said when she saw Fluttershy, her muffin tray bouncing on her poofy mane.

"Hi Pinkie." Fluttershy began. "Um, have you seen Twilight around?"

"I'm pretty sure she's at the library. What's up, Fluttershy?" Pinkie responded.

"Well, I was hoping she could help my new friends here get...Pinkie?" Fluttershy said. Pinkie was staring at the Avengers wide-eyed as she just noticed them before jumping up into the air, gasping, and dashing back into Sugarcube Corner. (Her muffin tray being launched up, flipping in the air a few times before landing perfectly on the ground.)

The Avengers just stared. "Is that kind of thing considered normal around here?" Spider-Man asked.

"With Pinkie? Oh yeah." Answered a voice from above. Everyone looked above to see a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane hovering above the Avengers.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said to the pegasus.

"Hey Fluttershy, who are your new friends?" Rainbow asked.

"We are the Avengers. A team of heroes fighting for truth and justice." Captain America answered.

"Heroes eh?" Rainbow answered. She's had a bad experience with so-called heroes. "What makes you think you're so heroic?"

"Well, let's see, we save worlds from tyrannical overlords, murderers, thieves, crooks, aliens, demons, galactic entities, and jerks. Oh, and occasionally I save a kitten from a tree." Spider-Man replied.

Rainbow Dash's eye twitched. "So? That's a Tuesday for me!" She said nervously. Several Avengers just rolled their eyes at this.

"Don't go on lyin' t'yerself, sugarcube." Said an earth pony that just walked onto the scene. She had an orange coat with a blonde mane. She also had freckles and a cowgirl hat and was pulling a cart of apples. "Name's Applejack, I heard th' name a yer team. Lookin' fer Twilight are ya?"

"Yes we are, anything you can do to help?" Iron Man responded.

"Well, darling." A voice came from behind the Avengers. They turned around to see a unicorn mare with a very clean-looking white coat and curly purple mane. "She's on her way here right now." The Avengers all looked at each other in confusion. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Rarity, premier fashion designer of Ponyville."

"Cool, but why's Twilight coming over?" Hawkeye asked.

"She was invited by Pinkie to the welcome party she's throwing for you." Rarity replied.

Spider-Man just stared at her, more confused than ever. "Ok, there's just too many things wrong here!" He said. "One: No one throws a party without telling me! Two: How did Pinkie get from her house to Twilight's so fast? Three: How does gasping at us lead to a party?"

"She's just being Pinkie." Said another new voice.

"Who is it now?" Hawkeye said, annoyed.

"Twilight Sparkle." The voice said. The Avengers turned around to see a lavender mare with a purple and pink mane with a unicorn horn. Next to her was a little purple and green lizard.

"Oooooh." Hawkeye replied, slightly embarrassed. "Are you the one who's the princess's student?"

"That's me, why you ask?" Twilight responded.

"What my associate is trying to say is that we need your help, ma'am." Captain America said, blocking Hawkeye with his front leg.

"First may I ask who you are?" Twilight asked.

"Of course! Where are our manners?" Iron Man said. "We Are the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes." The team introduced themselves afterward.

"Thanks for introducing yourselves, but, what is Earth?" Twilight asked curiously.

"That's the problem, it's our homeworld." Iron Man responded glumly.

"Oooh! Homeworld?" Pinkie Pie shouted, popping out from behind Captain America's head, startling everyone "Like you're aliens? That's so cool! I gotta change the theme for the party!" She then rushed back in, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone sat in silence for a second before Bruce asked "Is she always this energetic?"

"Yep." All the mares answered at once.

"Anyway, we're not really "aliens"." Iron Man explained "We're more "interdimensional travelers"."

"Another dimension!?" Screamed Pinkie, who just reappeared behind Iron Man. Everyone was startled again. "That's even cooler! That's an awesome theme for the party! Wait, how would I translate that into a party? I dunno, I guess I'll just stick with cool costumes, you guys like 'em right?"

The Avengers looked at their costumes and Black Widow chuckled and said "Yes, darling, we do." Pinkie then smiled and rushed back inside.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled and said "Well if that's the case and you want to return home...I'm afraid I can't help you." The Avengers looked bitterly disappointed. Twilight saw this and said "Don't worry though, if anyone can solve this, it's Princess Celestia." That perked the Avengers up a bit.

"I'm still not convinced." Rainbow Dash said, still hovering above. "How do we know they're not just making all this up to sound cool?" Her friends looked at each uneasily. She had a point. It was untrue of course, but they didn't know that. Then, a grey pegasus with a yellow mane and a cross-eyed expression clumsily glided down to Rainbow Dash's side.

"Rainbow, um, where was it supposed to put that rain again?" The pegasus asked.

Rainbow facehoofed and said "Over Sweet Apple Acres, Derpy. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry Rainbow." Derpy replied, then flew away to take care of business.

"The weather is managed here?" A confused Ant-Man asked. This defied any science he knew.

Rainbow was flabbergasted. Everyone knew that pegasi managed the weather, it doesn't manage itself, that would be ridiculous. Still, maybe they've been isolated for a while.

"Hey Flutters, I've always wondered, what's with that tattoo on your backside?" Spider-Man asked Fluttershy. She had 3 butterflies imprinted on both sides of her flank.

"Oh, it's, um, my Cutie Mark." Fluttershy replied.

"Cutie what?" Spider-Man asked again.

"Cutie Mark." Applejack answered. "It's what a pony earns after learning what his or her special talent is." Applejack had 3 apples on her hindquarters.

Hawkeye scoffed. "I can't believe the names for some of these things."

Spider-Man looked at his flank. Apparently his Cutie Mark (ugh) was also imprinted on his outfit. His was a black spider. Cap's was his shield, Iron Man's was his Arc Reactor, Thor's was his hammer, Mjolnir, Black Widow's was a red hourglass, Hawkeye's was a bow and arrow, Wolverine's was his 6 claws making an X, Ant-Man's was his helmet, Wasp's was a hornet, War Machine's was a rocket, Ms Marvel's was the streak of lightning on her costume, Bruce's was a nuclear/gamma symbol, and Black Panther's was the head of a panther.

Rainbow's mouth hung agape. Every pony knew what a Cutie Mark was, it was grade school stuff. "Ok, maybe they're NOT from around here." She said nervously.

Twilight Sparkle nodded and turned to her lizard friend. "Spike, take a letter." She said to him.

"Ok, Twilight." Spike said as he took out a paper and quill and prepared to write.

Twilight started telling spike what to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia: We have a strange problem here in Ponyville, a group of ponies who call themselves the Avengers have appeared in Ponyville. They claim to be from another dimension, and want to get home. They weren't aware that the weather is managed, didn't know what Cutie Marks were, and dress in a way that even Rarity would call strange. If anyone knows how to help them it's you. I humbly request that you visit us in Ponyville. Signed, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled up the letter, held it up to hit mouth, and breathed a spark of fire on it. The letter disappeared and flew away as a wisp of purple smoke.

Iron Man saw this and said "That's a cute trick your pet has there, Twi."

Spike took offense to this. "Hey! I'm not a pet!"

"Really? Well where I come from lizards are common pets." Iron Man replied, smirking under his mask.

"I'm not a lizard! I'm a DRAGON!" Spike yelled, growing furious.

"Whatever, lizard boy." Iron Man joked, still smirking.

"Tony!" "Spike!" Cap and Twilight yelled at the same time.

"Listen Tony, if we want to make a good first impression, I would advise against pissing people off this soon." Cap scolded Iron Man.

"Alright, alright, he just kinda walked into it, that's all." Iron Man replied.

**Meanwhile...**

**Canterlot Castle**

Princess Celestia sat in her royal library calmly, reading a book about a unicorn who was selected to go to a boarding school to learn to be the best there is, but evil forces are at work and he must stop these forces. It was much more interesting than the book about a mare who had to choose between a vampire pony and a werewolf. The mare had no character. Anyway, she was deep in the book when her sister Luna came in.

"Hello sister." Luna said, smiling.

"Good day, Luna." Celestia replied, looking up from her book.

"What was that book series you recommended? The Midnight Saga?" Luna asked.

"Indeed." Celestia confirmed, trying not to grin. Luna went through the books in the fantasy section looking for the supposed Midnight Saga. Suddenly, some purple mist slithered through the window of the library. It slithered to Celestia and transformed into a letter. Celestia smiled and opened the letter, ready to read it. As she read, her expression became more serious.

"What is it Tia?" Luna asked as she saw Celestia's expression.

"Ready the chariots, we're going to Ponyville." Celestia replied.

"Why?" Luna asked, confused.

"I'll explain on the way." Celestia answered as she used her magic to write a letter back to Twilight.

**Meanwhile **

**Back in Ponyville**

Spike was growling at Iron Man while Twilight held him back. Cap was coldly gazing at Iron Man meanwhile. Spike then burped up some smoke, which transformed into another letter.

"How does that work?" Ant-Man asked.

"Dragon magic." Twilight answered, lifting the letter and reading it via telekinesis.

"Well, that explained everything." Ant-Man answered sarcastically.

Twilight just shook her head and began reading. As she read, Iron Man noticed Rarity eyeing his suit.

"You like it?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"The suit. I caught you eyeing my suit. Does it impress you?" Iron Man replied, in full charm mode.

Rarity blushed, knowing she had been caught. "Oh, yes it does impress me." She said looking up in defeat. "I just can't help it though. The design is spot-on, the colors go well together, and it's functional, isn't it?"

"Well, my suits go for function before style, but I like to add flair. It's like baking a cake that's good all on it's own, then adding icing to appeal to the eyes." Iron Man finished.

"A fair metaphor." Rarity complimented.

"Did someone say CAKE?!" Pinkie Pie asked, startling everybody again.

Applejack chuckled "It was just a metaphor, sugarcube, no cake here." She said.

"Aaaaww, oh well!" Pinkie said. "Ooh! That reminds me! I gotta start baking for the party!" She then rushed back inside to start baking.

Twilight stopped reading the letter, rolled it up and gave it back to Spike. "The Princesses are coming here." She said.

"Howcome?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hold on, princessES?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah." Twilight answered "Equestria is ruled by Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna."

"Yeah, but why are they coming here?" Rainbow Dash asked again.

"To meet the Avengers personally I guess." Twilight said. "She said to meet her at the library soon. C'mon every pony." Twilight started off toward her home, everyone following. They eventually convinced Pinkie to take a break from party planning to join them. When the gang got there, a golden chariot was seen approaching over the horizon. The Avengers watched in amazement as it got close. Eventually, they realized it was being pulled by sentient ponies clad in armor. Black Panther, Iron Man, and Captain America made a mental note to ask about that later. When the chariot landed the princesses stepped out. The mane 6 bowed and the Avengers did the same. Iron Man had his mask up and when he saw Princess Celestia's elegant flowing mane, he blushed a bit. Hawkeye wanted to tease him about it, but decided to wait till later.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia said.

"Hello Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Twilight answered.

The group raised up from their knees.

"These must be the "Avengers" You told me about." Celestia said, acknowledging the unusual set of ponies in front of her.

"Yes your majesty." Captain America answered. "I guess Miss Sparkle filled you in. We would appreciate any help you can give us." The Avengers then introduced themselves to the Princesses. "We're a little anxious to get home your majesty, anything you can do?"

Princess Celestia looked at her sister, who shrugged in an "I don't know" manner. These "heroes" seemed sincere, and she wanted to help them.

"I would really like to help you ponies..." She began. The Avengers looked in a hopeful manner.

"But, I really don't know anything about interdimensional travel." She finished. The Avengers faces fell. Wolverine rolled his eyes, as if expecting this.

"I'm truly sorry." Celestia finished. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie began bouncing up and down rapidly, as if she was on a jackhammer.

"What's with her?" Spider-Man asked as her friends began shifting around nervously.

Twilight sighed. "Pinkie has this...Pinkie sense. She can predict what'll happen in the near future by following signals from her body. This means that there's a doozy approaching." She said gesturing toward the rattling mare.

"A-a-and a suuuuper duuuuuper doooozyyyy." Pinkie replied, still shaking.

The Avengers were really confused. They had seen some strange superpowers in their time. The Whizzer, Reptil, Speedball, Toad, but this was just ridiculous. A flew of "You gotta be kidding me.", and "That's just stupid." came from the crowd.

Suddenly, Spider-Man went wide-eyed.

"You ok, Pete?" Hawkeye asked.

Spider-Man frantically looked around before shouting "Look out!". She shoot a stream of webbing from behind his hoof and pulled Princess Celestia toward him with the webs. As soon as he did that, a giant ball of ice came down just where Celestia was standing. It appeared to have been launched and hit the library before bouncing off toward the ground. War Machine thought quick and blew it up with a rocket. Everyone was shaken by the sudden event.

"Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Iron Man asked.

"No, somethin's goin' down." Applejack answered. Suddenly, screams were heard from within the town as well as large bangs and crashes.

"Avengers, looks like we've got a situation."

**Eeyup. Here it is. I'm ending with a cliffhanger. See ya'll next time. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold-Hearted Attack

**Previously on Hot Cross-Dimensional Heroes...**

**"As you can see, we're not from around here."**

**"Dear Princess Celestia..."**

**"I don't know anything about interdimensional travel."**

**"Avengers, looks like we have a situation."**

**Our world's about to break, tormented and...yeah I'll just stop here. Anyways, enjoy the story I'm writing for you. **

**WARNING! WARNING! MLP FAN LABOR REFERENCE AHEAD!**

The Avengers and their new friends looked toward the town. Screams and loud noises were heard just before. A large figure came barreling towards them from the town. Thor raised his hammer, and thunder clouds began swirling above him. Lightning shot at the giant, who stopped in his tracks. The group got a closer look at him.

"By Odin," Thor said. "A frost giant!" The figure did indeed resemble a pony version of the icy beasts of Niffelheim, but its eyes were glowing green. The beast charged once again, but was slammed aside by Thor. Another ambushed from the side though, and knocked Bruce into a nearby building. Captain America threw his shield in the giant's face, stunning him, before Thor smacked him with his hammer.

The giant fell, and the group looked towards the building Bruce was knocked into. The giant got back up, but stopped to look at the sight. Rising from the debris was not Bruce, but a gigantic muscular green stallion, and boy, did he look angry.

The towering pony jumped high into the air with hooves raised, aimed for the giant, who was befuddled, and shouted "HULK SMASH!"

Hulk smashed the giant into ice cubes, and it was down for good. Soon, the Avengers got together and prepared for battle in a very epic fashion while the camera circled around them. Soon, the team was ready to fight the Frost Giants. Captain America flew above his team to get a better view. After scoping the terrain, be began commanding his team.

"Thor, Spider-Man, Iron Man, establish a perimeter. If anything gets outside of town turn it back, or turn it to slush." The tree agreed and flew (Spider-Man swung) away. "Hawkeye, Widow, War Machine, get up on a rooftop and shoot targets as you see 'em." War Machine lifted up his two comrades and flew off. "Marvel, Wasp, Giant-Man, get over to the other side of town, take down the enemies and rescue any civilians you find." Ms. Marvel and Wasp flew away while Hank shrunk down to Ant-Man size and hopped on a winged ant. "Wolverine, Panther, you're with me, we'll be doing the same thing they're doing, and Hulk..." Hulk turned around, still angry. "...smash." Cap finished. Hulk smiled and leapt away. Cap, Wolverine, and Black Panther began doing their duty, and the battle began.

* * *

Applejack ran back home away from the Frost Giants. She was a strong fighter, but these were too much. She had reached the orchard, tired from her running, when suddenly, a Frost Giant ambushed her from within the orchard. He was about to stomp on her when a blue flash came from behind him, and a giant hoof squashed him instead. Applejack looked up to see Giant-Man the size of 2 buildings stacked on top of each other. Needless to say, she was astounded.

"You alright?" He asked in a booming voice. Applejack nervously nodded.

Giant-Man shrank down to normal size and walked to AJ. "I'll be honest with you, this a little more than we're used to." He said.

"Huh, figgered you big-shot heroes handle this sorta thing all the time." Applejack said.

Giant-Man chuckled "Well, it's usually just a small-name bad guy or group of them. When a big-name bad guy comes around we usually have to use all of our strength and skill to win. To do that we need to trust each other, and I make sure to make myself trustworthy." He finished.

"Trustworthy, huh?" Applejack asked.

Wasp then flew in front of Giant-Man's face. "Hank! We could Giant-Man over there!" She told him.

"Gotta run, get to safety." Hank told AJ before growing to Giant-Man size and galloping towards a giant and trampling him. Applejack followed his advice and ran to a nearby barn. She liked Hank's honesty about the strength of his team.

* * *

Fluttershy was trying to get some of her animal friends to safety back at her cottage. She tried to look brave for them, but was terrified inside. She managed to get a family of rabbits into their burrow when the ground began shaking beneath her feet. She turned around to see a Frost Giant bellowing toward her. Fluttershy just stood petrified in fear as the icy beast charged.

Suddenly, a roar was heard and Hulk rammed into the giant, sending it flying. Hulk then walked over to the cowering Fluttershy. "Little Shy Pony ok?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Y-y-y-yes." She answered.

"Little Shy Pony need find cover. She look like she not good at smashing." Hulk replied.

"Oh my, I couldn't agree more." Fluttershy said. She found herself smiling.

"Not worry. Hulk and Avengers smash Ice ponies, then everything be good." Hulk finished before leaping towards the fallen giant, smashing through it and shattering ice everywhere.

Fluttershy took off toward her cottage. The Hulk seemed a lot nicer than he looked.

* * *

Spider-Man climbed up the wall of a building near the edge of town. He saw a giant chasing a mauve mare attempting to escape, and as a response, shot a stream of webbing at his front foot, attached the other end to the building he was on, resulting in the giant getting stuck for a brief second, and in the time it took for him to realize what was going on, Spidey had the giant all tied up. Spider-Man chuckled at the giant's confused face before Iron Man showed up to blast it.

Spidey heard a scream coming from behind. He looked to see another Frost Giant chasing the pink pony who was planning the party...Pinkie Pie was it? Nevertheless, Spider-Man scoped out the scene: A Frost Giant was chasing Pinkie Pie, he saw Hawkeye lining up a shot with 2 explosive arrows, and a Pegasus was flying overhead. He came up with a plan.

"Hey!" He shouted to the pegasus overhead. The pegasus turned to look at him. "Hold this for me?" Spidey shouted as he shot a stream of webbing at the pegasus. The pegasus caught it, Hawkeye fired his shot, and the giant's back legs exploded due to to the arrows. Pinkie screamed as the giant feel forward until she was scooped into the air. She opened he eyes to see Spider-Man holding her while in the air. He landed on the roof of a nearby building, then let her go.

"How's it hanging, Pinkie?" Spider-Man asked as if nothing just happened.

"I've been better." Pinkie said. "These icy thingies are scary."

"Scary?" Spider-Man said, chuckling. "Sure the glowy eyes are creepy but beyond that, they look like Thor's dad got together with an ice sculpture!"

Pinkie thought about it. The image of an older Thor and and ice sculpture on a date was just too silly. She had to laugh.

"Y'know, that's the first time someone's laughed at one of my jokes in a while." Spider-Man said, embarrassed.

"Why not? They're funny!" Pinkie said gleefully.

"I know a loooot of people who would disagree with you." Spider-Man responded. Then an explosion was heard and pieces of the disabled giant's head went flying.

"That reminds me. I gotta skedaddle. See you around." Spider-Man finished before somersaulting off the building and dashing off.

Pinkie still didn't understand why nobody laughed at Spider-Man's jokes. So far, they made her laugh.

* * *

Iron Man flew through the town a little clumsier than usual. It took him a while to master his old suit, let alone a new suit in a new body. He attempted to charge a stray giant, but his inexperienced got through best of him as he veered off course and the giant saw him. Before he knew it, Iron Man was swatted away and plummeting towards a building. Iron Man crashed through the wall of the building, which, when he opened his eyes, found the unicorn named Rarity he met was in. She looked less than calm.

"Hi." Iron Man said, standing up.

"Hello." Rarity said, still flabbergasted.

Iron Man got up and dusted himself off. He looked around the room, which was a boutique, and noticed an abundance of gems. Quick thoughts went through his head as he remembered he was magic.

"Say, can I borrow these gemstones?" Iron Man asked.

"My gems?" Rarity asked.

"It's for battle purposes." Iron Man answered.

Rarity didn't understand how jewels could be used for battle but reluctantly nodded.

"Thanks!" Iron Man responded. He began using his magic to lift up the jewels and began constructing something. Rarity whimpered as her work and collection was torn apart.

Iron Man, sensing her discomfort, said "Don't worry, I'll pay you back, I promise." Eventually, the jewels formed what looked like a gun. The Frost Giant walked to the destroyed wall and peered inside.

"I live to kill you." He rumbled.

"Then you'll die disappointed ." Iron Man responded, smirking. He lowered the gun onto his horn, and a hot blast of magic blasted out of the muzzle, sending the giant flying. Rarity was astounded by the sheer power of her jewels.

Iron Man turned to her. "I'll just borrow your gems for a bit then I'll bring them back, ok?" He said.

Rarity nodded. "Good luck, darling." She said. Iron Man ran off with the gem gun leaving Rarity on her own. She was glad Iron Man wouldn't be keeping her jewels.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew around town overlooking the battle. She wanted to help, but didn't know how. She looked down and saw Captain America flying around a giant's head going in for a hit every few seconds. Cap's shield dug into the ice making up the beast's head, cracking it, when it swatted the Captain away with its hoof. Cap tried to get his shield back, but it was stuck and Cap got swatted again.

The Captain retreated to the clouds and found Rainbow overlooking the skirmish.

"You! Rainbow!" He said to her. "You said Pegasi can control the weather?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with these monsters?" Rainbow answered, confused.

"Trust me." Cap answered. "Now how do you make lightning?"

Rainbow Dash reluctantly showed Cap how to make lightning. Cap thanked her and moved a cloud over the giant's head. Cap kicked the cloud and a bolt of lightning hit the giant square on the forehead. The beast shook in its place, stunned, and Cap used this chance to shake his shield loose.

Once he got his shield back, Cap kicked the giant in the nose and flew off. When he came back, he charged at the Giant with his shield in front of his head, and hit it square in the jaw so hard that it flew right off. The giant stumbled around in pain and confusion before Cap mockingly blew on him, and he fell.

Rainbow Dash hovered with her mouth agape. She had never seen a pegasus with such strength (without looking freakish.) Captain America flew over to Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks for helping me out, soldier." He said, saluting, though he hit his head with his hoof. "Ow." He said in pain.

Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not a soldier, pal." She said.

"Well, you're fighting alongside me during this battle, and that's enough for me." Cap said before beginning to fly off.

"Hold on," Rainbow interrupted "How did you knock that frost thing's jaw off? That was awesome!" She asked, excited.

Cap smiled. "Righteous training, and some other things, but that's not important." He answered. "Welcome to the team, Rainbow, and I never give up on my team." Cap flew off to help his comrades.

Rainbow Dash liked him. He seemed to be loyal to his team.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was overlooking the battle from a window on the top floor of her library. She saw a wounded-looking giant closing in on her friend Lyra. Judging by the clawmarks, he just managed to escape Wolverine.

Twilight used her levitation spell to lift the giant up and throw him away. In mid-air the giant was broken in half by a powerful strike from Thor's hammer.

Thor hovered down to the cowering Lyra and asked if she was okay. Lyra nodded and dashed off to safety.

Thor flew up to overlook the town and spotted a giant not too far away. He wrapped the tiny loop at the end of his hammer around his hoof, spun it around, and a tornado began to form. He point his hoof in the direction of the giant and the tornado picked him up. Thor used his cyclone to launch the giant up into the air, then a bolt of lightning struck the giant, blowing it up.

Twilight stared wide-eyed. That Alicorn must have some powerful magic at his disposal.

* * *

Wolverine was having some fun. Slashing at the Frost Giants was a welcome stress relief from hobbling around attempting to stand for the last few days. Nevertheless he was enjoying himself.

He glanced to the side to see the Princesses reminding everyone why they're in charge. Celestia used solar beams to literally melt a giant, and Luna lifted a giant up, then crushed him into tiny crystals in a second. Wolverine made a mental note never to get on their bad sides.

He and Black Panther fought off various Frost Giants when Wolverine heard a cry for help.

"I'll be right back." Wolverine said before leaping off.

"Wolverine! Wai-" Black Panther said before being interrupted by a Frost Giant he had to ward off with his sword.

Wolverine saw the grey cross-eyed pegasus Derpy Hooves cornered against a boulder by a Frost Giant. Behind her was a small unicorn foal that resembled her, presumably her daughter. The giant raised his hoof to stomp on them, when Wolverine jumped up in front of them, and the beast brought his hoof down on him instead. Derpy gasped and shielded her daughter's eyes with her wing.

The giant chuckled but quickly reared back in pain. Wolverine got up (in a giant hoofprint) after he stabbed the giant's hoof with his claws. He cracked his neck and said "Is that all you got, bub?"

Wolverine leapt at the giant, claws ready, and began cutting him to pieces. After all was done, Wolverine turned to Derpy and said "You ok?"

Derpy nervously nodded.

Wolverine nodded back. "Get your daughter and yourself somewhere safe. I got some ice to shave." He finished before Derpy flew off carrying her daughter. Wolverine watched her fly off before going back to support Black Panther.

* * *

Things seemed to be going well for the Avengers. The giants' numbers were decreasing and as far as they could tell, nobody's been hurt. Things were starting to settle down when the ground began shaking more than usual during the attack. Everyone looked to see a Frost Giant much bigger than the rest. A huge, hulking abomination that put the rest to shame.

"Flee, pitiful creatures!" It rumbled. "You are nothing against Ymir, king of the Frost Giants!"

"Ymir!?" Thor asked, confused. "Powerful forces must be at work!" Everyone gawked in awe. Ymir stomped around, attempting to crush anything in his path. The Avengers looked at each other, knowing they'd have to combine their strength to beat Ymir.

Iron Man flew up into the air and fired a continuous beam from his gem gun. Ymir tried to turn away, but War Machine stopped that by flying behind him and firing the minigun on his shoulder at Ymir. Ms Marvel fired a plasma beam at Ymir from one side, Thor fired lightning from the other, and Wasp flew around him taking potshots when she got an opening at his eyes. Ymir was being attacked from all sides.

Meanwhile on the ground, Giant-Man began charging and ramming into Ymir's legs to trip him up, and Captain America did the same. Wolverine and Black Panther stabbed at his hooves while Spider-Man tried to tie his legs together with webbing. Hawkeye took shots at Ymir from a nearby rooftop, and Black Widow did the same with her widow's bite.

Hulk eventually jumped onto the scene and took action. He grabbed Wolverine in the clasp of his hoof, jumped in the air, and threw him at Ymir. Wolverine's claws as well as the force of Hulk's throw toppled Ymir and he fell to the ground.

* * *

As the dust cleared, the ponies in hiding came out to witness the sight. Dead Frost Giants and an unconscious Ymir laid throughout the town. The princesses didn't get a chance to help defeat Ymir, so they used their magic to repair the damage done, melt the Frost Giant bodies, and teleport Ymir somewhere barren so he couldn't do any more damage.

Celestia turned to the Avengers, now gathered, and said "You have done Ponyville a great service, Avengers, and saved it from certain destruction. We owe you our gratitude."

Luna stepped forward next. "We wish we could help you get home, but until then, all we can do is offer you hospitality. And Spider-Man, thank you for saving my sister."

Spider-Man blushed under his mask. "Aw, it was nothing really." He said.

"Now, would any pony like to offer our saviors a place to stay?" Celestia asked the spectators. To her surprise and the Avengers' lack of surprise no pony said anything.

There was a long moment of silence before Derpy Hooves stepped forward. "Um, I could take the one in the yellow in." She said. Wolverine quirked an eyebrow, knowing she meant him. He stepped forward. "Why me specifically?" He asked.

Derpy looked at the ground before replying. "Well, you saved me and my daughter, so we kind of owe you."

Wolverine thought for a second. He'd saved a lot of people in his time as an X-Man as well as an Avenger, but he realized that Derpy was the first pony he'd saved in Equestria, a world that was clean slate for him. Eventually, he answered. "Ok, thanks." He said. "By the way, I'm Logan, though I'm more commonly known as Wolverine."

Derpy smiled. "I'm Derpy Hooves, and my daughter's name is Dinky."

Derpy's offer seemed to break the fear barrier.

Applejack stepped up "I've got some room at Sweet Apple Acres, I could take in a few, if ya'll don't mind sleeping in a barn." She said.

"I can take in one or two ponies at the library." Twilight Sparkle offered.

"I have a guest room I hardly ever use, I could take in at least one." Rarity said.

"I can make some beds out of clouds for the pegasi." Rainbow Dash offered.

"I'll take in a few. Hope you like bakeries!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Um...I think I could take in at least one pony at my house." Fluttershy nervously stammered.

Soon, it was settled: Wolverine would stay at Derpy's, Iron Man and Black Panther would stay at Twilight's, Ant-Man, Hawkeye and Ms Marvel would stay with Applejack, Captain America and Thor would stay with Rainbow Dash, Wasp and Black Widow would stay with Pinkie Pie, War Machine would stay with Rarity, and Spider-Man and Hulk, now Bruce Banner, would stay with Fluttershy.

* * *

Afterwards, the Mane Six sat around a table near Sugarcube Corner. The Princesses had left for Canterlot, so the Avengers were in their hands..er..hooves now. Captain America was chatting with Thor about some kind of shield, Iron Man was tinkering with his suit (now off), Bruce was looking at a butterfly that landed on his nose, Hawkeye was fiddling with his arrows, War Machine was drawing something in the dirt with a stick, Ant-Man was nowhere to be seen, Wasp was buzzing around Spike's head, annoying him, Black Widow was sitting calmly, Wolverine was looking at his claws with a thoughtful expression, Ms Marvel was reclining in the air, Black Panther was experimenting with his newfound magic powers, and Spider-Man was trying to explain the story of an old black suit he had to the Cakes.

"Well, looks like we're taking care of our little heroes now." Twilight said to her friends.

"I-I'm a little frightened." Fluttershy stammered. "The way they fought those monsters was kind of scary."

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash asked. "They were awesome! Almost as awesome as me."

The group rolled their eyes. "They did fight 'em off pretty well." Applejack said.

"Indeed, though I'm not sure how I ended up with the most destructive one living with me." Rarity said, complaining a little.

Iron Man overheard this and said "Nah, that's Hulk. You've got the one with the most things that go boom." It wasn't entirely assuring to Rarity.

Pinkie Pie hopped over to War Machine and looked at his drawing. "Watcha doin'?" She asked him.

"I'm trying to remember the recipe for black powder so I can make some fireworks." He answered. He also left out that he planned on making rockets with them.

"Oooooh!" Pinkie exclaimed. She had only seen fireworks at the Gala, and that was from far away. "Can I help?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

War Machine chuckled. "Sorry, black powder is highly potent. Best leave it to the professionals."

"But I wanna help!" Pinkie mock-whined.

"Unless you wanna blow up the place, I suggest you leave it to me." War Machine said.

Pinkie gave up and bounced away to talk to Spider-Man.

"Sorry I slipped away like that." Said Ant-Man who just reappeared behind everybody. "I was looking through the town to find a place for us to meet up."

"Did you find somewhere, Hank?" Captain America asked.

"There's a Restaurant not far from the library. I figure that would be a good place." Ant-Man explained.

Suddenly, Derpy Hooves showed up. "Sorry I'm late, I had to get Dinky home from school." Wolverine noticed and sheathed his claws. "I guess I'll be going home with you." He said. "Lead the way." Derpy smiled and proceeded to do just that.

"I think I should get Iron Man and Black Panther home too." Twilight said. She found Black Panther flipping his sword around magically in the air. He noticed her and said "Time to go?"

Twilight nodded and Panther sheathed his sword.

"Iron Man, it's time to get to our temporary home." Black Panther told Iron Man.

"Alright, gimme a sec." Iron Man responded. He lifted his suit up with magic and walked up to Twilight Sparkle. "Also, when the suit's off, just call me Tony. Lead the way." He finished.

Twilight called for Spike (who was happy to get away from Wasp.) and the group headed for Twilight's home: Books and Branches Library.

Applejack went to talk to Ant-Man. "Since you've been snoopin' around I assume you know where Sweet Apple Acres is?" She asked.

"Hmm, is it a farm with an incredibly large apple orchard in front of it?" Ant-Man asked sarcastically. All he earned was awkward silence.

"Hank, just stick to science speak." Hawkeye told him.

"Sorry. Spidey I ain't." Ant-Man said.

Ms Marvel flew over to Applejack. "Lead the way AJ." She told her. Applejack took them to Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Captain America and Thor. "Ok, looks like you'll by staying with me." She told them "Come on, my house is a little way up."

"Up?" Captain America asked.

"Yeah, pegasi can live in the clouds. My house is just upstairs." Rainbow Dash explained before flying up, Cap and Thor following her.

The three flew upwards and found a city made entirely of clouds with pegasi flying here and there.

"Wow." Cap said, impressed.

"Tis not the grand city of Asgard, but still impressive." Thor said.

Rainbow Dash had to ask about "Asgard." but told them about about the city. "This is Cloudsdale, my hometown. My house is just over here." Rainbow showed her friends what looked like an old roman temple made of clouds. "C'mon, I'll give you a quick tour."

Back at Sugarcube Corner, War Machine just remembered the recipe for black powder. He wanted to try to make some but he had to wait till later.

"War Machine, darling, It's time for me to show you where you'll be staying." Rarity told him.

"Alright, just give me a second." War Machine told Rarity. He took a snapshot of the recipe he drew with his armor for later. "Let's roll." War Machine said to Rarity, who led him to Carousel Boutique.

Fluttershy went up to Bruce who was sitting idly by. "Bruce, it's um, time to go if...that's okay." She said, though nearly inaudible. Bruce just continued sitting.

"Or we could stay here..." Fluttershy said when Bruce didn't respond. He actually heard this time and turned around. "No, it's alright." He told her. "I guess we need to get Spidey first?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Hey Spidey!" Bruce called "Time to go." Spider-Man was hanging upside-down on a string of webbing (no one knows where it ended.) He jumped down and began following Bruce and Fluttershy.

Pinkie was the last one to call in her guests. Since they were the last ones, Black Widow and Wasp went up to Pinkie.

"I suppose you'll be taking us in, darling?" Widow asked Pinkie.

"Yepyep!" Pinkie answered "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my aunt and uncle Cake!" Pinkie bounced through the door to Sugarcube Corner of with Black Widow and Wasp following behind.

Inside the building were a lanky yellowish colt with a square jaw, a blue, somewhat rotund mare, and two very young fillies. One of them was a pegasus with a light goldish-gray goat and brown mane, and the other was a unicorn with a bright orange coat and darker orange mane, like Pinkie's only orange.

"Good day, I suppose you are the Cakes?" Black Widow asked the pair standing in front of her.

"Yes." The short blue mare said. "I'm Cup Cake." Pinkie's eye twitched for a second, but Pinkie shook her head and went back to her usual gleeful expression.

"I'm Carrot Cake." The lanky colt said. "and these are our foals, Pound and Pumpkin Cake." He gestured to the little ones playing on the floor.

"I am Natasha Romanov, though most people know me as the Black Widow." Black Widow introduced herself.

"My name's Janet Van Dyne, or Jan, or Wasp, whichever you prefer." Wasp said before returning to normal size.

"Well, Natasha and Jan, we'd like to thank you for saving the town from those monsters." Mrs. Cake thanked them.

"All in a day's work." Wasp simply responded, smiling.

"Well I guess your Day Job is pretty tough." Mr Cake commented.

"We've gotten used to it." Natasha replied.

"Anyway, since we'll be taking you in for now, will you be willing to work here?" Mrs Cake asked.

"Sure." Jan said quickly. "This is a sweets shop right? Widow and I do most of the cooking when necessary."

"Why just you two, and what do you mean "when necessary?" " Mr Cake asked confused.

Natasha smiled. "Well, Iron Man has had life handed to him for most of his, Captain America and War Machine spent most of their lives as soldiers, not cooks, Hawkeye got his food from his employer, S.H.I.E.L.D, Jan cooked for Ant-Man most of his adult life, Bruce never bothered to learn, Ms Marvel did the same, Thor normally had his servants cook for him, Spider-Man had his Aunt Mae cook, Wolverine had his old team the X-Men's cooks, and Black Panther's a king, so you can see why he wouldn't know. Second, Iron Man's mechanical cooks usually do the work at Avengers Mansion, so we've gotten lazy in that department."

"Well, it's good to hear we got the talented ones." Mrs Cake said. "Pinkie, why don't you set up our guests' rooms?"

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie replied. She was playing on the floor with Pound and Pumpkin before bouncing up the stairs.

Black Widow waited until Pinkie was out of earshot to ask an obvious question. "Excuse me, but, why did she twitch when you said your name?" She asked Mrs Cake.

The blue mare sighed sadly. "She had a horrible nightmare a few nights ago. She didn't say too much but it involved her doing something horrible to Rainbow Dash. It also involved cupcakes somehow, so we've agreed to use those trays for muffins for a while."

Wasp cringed. "Ouch. Hard to think such a wonderful dessert could cause someone psychological trauma." She said.

The cakes nodded sadly. "Anyway." Mr Cake said, trying to change the subject. "Let me show you around the kitchen."

Natasha and Jan smiled, happy to be off the subject of nightmarish pastries.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack arrived with her guests.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, finest apple farm this side of...anywhere in Equestria, really." Applejack said.

"Impressive." Hawkeye commented, looking over the massive orchard.

Applejack led her guests to a little house near the end of the orchard. Outside stood a large red colt with a harness on his neck, a little filly with a yellow coat and red mane with a bright red bow, and an elderly, frail looking old mare with a yellow coat and silver mane.

"Every pony, I'd like to introduce ya to mah folks. This here's mah big brother, Big Macintosh." Applejack said, walking over to the red colt. Big Mac was on errands during the Frost Giant attack, so he knew about them.

"Mighty nice to meet ya'll." The large colt said, idly chewing on a piece of hay in his mouth.

"This here's mah baby sister, Applebloom." AJ gestured to the filly with the bow.

"Howdy." Applebloom said. "Those are some fancy Cutie Marks ya'll got."

Applejack chuckled. "And this is Granny Smith." She said pointing to the frail old mare.

"Nice to meet you and your family, ma'am." Ant-Man said to Granny. The elderly pony held a hoof to her ear. "What?" She asked.

"I said it's nice to meet you!" Ant-Man said louder.

Granny stood for a second before laughing. "Thanks for the offer, sonny, but I'm not hungry." She said.

The Avengers stood confused. "Her hearin's...iffy at best." Applejack said.

"Anyway, I suppose it's time we introduced ourselves." Ant-Man said. "My name's Hank Pym, though you may call my Ant-Pony, or Giant-Pony if you wish." He and his teammates trying to ignore how weird that sounded.

"Clint Barton, but Hawkeye's how i'm best known." Hawkeye said.

"I'm Carol Danvers, or Ms Marvel." The heroine said. After the introduction, Applejack amd Big Macintosh led the Avengers to where they'd be sleeping: a barn.

"Well, this is where ya'll be sleeping during your stay." Applejack said opening the door. "It ain't much but it's what we got. Plus, free snacks from the hay bails." Inside the barn were indeed tons of hay bails.

Hank walked over to a hay bail and plopped down. "It's comfy. Little scratchy but I can work with that." He said. "Thanks again for your hospitality Miss Applejack."

AJ smiled warmly. "Well, ya'll get comfy. Me and Big Mac'll bring ya'll some dinner." She said before closing the doors. Hawkeye had slumped himself down on a bail, and Ms Marvel flew up to one on top of a pile.

Clint fiddled with his arrows, counting them as he went before asking Hank something. "Hank, how long do you think we'll be here?" He asked.

Hank sighed. "Honestly? I don't know, Clint." He said. "The princesses were our best hope, and if they don't know anything...either they'll have to learn or we have to hope for Earth to find us." He sighed again. "I just hope Earth will be okay while we're gone. I mean, Thor, Hulk, Tony, Cap, some of the greatest heroes of our world ever are gone."

Clint shrugged. "Well, Earth still has the other Avengers. Strange, She-Hulk, Luke Cage, Vision, plus other teams like the X-Men and the Fantastic Four. I'm confident the Earth will still be there when we get back." He said.

Hank smiled. "Thanks Clint, I needed that." He said before lying his head down on the hay. The barn doors opened soon after and Applejack came in with a plate of food accompanied by their dog, Winona.

The Avengers smiled and trotted over for dinner. They hoped they would enjoy their stay.

* * *

Meanwhile at the library, Twilight Sparkle and her guests arrived.

"This is my home." Twilight said. "It's not much, but it'll suit your needs."

Iron Man walked in and placed his armor in the corner. "Thanks for taking us in, Twi." He said.

"Indeed." Panther agreed. "It's no royal palace, but seems quite cozy."

Twilight smiled. "It's no problem." She said before processing what Black Panther said. "Wait...Royal palace?" She asked.

"Yes." Black Panther responded. "Back on my world I am the King of the nation of Wakanda. I joined the Avengers after observing them to see if they were worthy of my attention. Needless to say, they were."

"More like stalking us until we found you." Tony butted in.

Twilight and Spike chuckled while Black Panther just rolled his eyes before removing his mask, revealing a dark brown coat with a black mane.

"Well, what do you say we get the sleeping arrangements out of the way first, huh?" Tony asked.

Twilight looked at him, surprised. "Huh, I hadn't thought of that." She said.

"Well I can sleep just about anywhere." Panther said.

"Um...Tony can have my bed, Spike can sleep in his bed, and..." Twilight began, but was cut off by Tony. "No no, you can keep your bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He said.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Tony said happily. Spike hopped off Twilight's back and sat down, everyone else followed suit. There was an awkward silence before Twilight decided to break it. "So...how did you get your armor, Tony?" She asked.

Tony looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, uh...I'll tell you." He started. "You see, back on my world I was a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. I earned my fortune making and selling weapons." He told Twilight.

Twilight and Spike flinched. Tony just chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm retired from the arms race now." He reassured them before continuing his story. "Anyways, I was on a trip testing in a foreign land when I was attacked by terrorists...who were using MY weapons. As you can probably tell, it was an eye-opener." He continued. Twilight couldn't help but be intrigued. "The terrorists dragged me to their hideout where they forced me into making more weapons, and that's not even the worst part. They stole bombs in particular, so the shrapnel of said bomb hit me in the chest. A fellow captive of said terrorists hooked up a magnet to a car battery that kept the shrapnel of entering my heart. My "wardens" denied me any medical attention until I filled their request. I didn't. My friend and I built my first suit of armor undercover. We also came up with the prototype for my Arc Reactor." Tony pointed to the glowing circle on his armor's chest. "It's a revolutionary piece of technology that sustains its own power. We used it to power my Mark One Armor, which I used to battle my way out of the terrorists' hideout. Unfortunately, my friend died during the escape. I managed to escape and find my way home. After countless upgrades, here we are now." He gestured to his armor and finished his story.

"Wow." Twilight said. "You've been through some hard times."

Tony sighed. "Well, that's my life for you." He said, looking tired. Twilight decided to take Spike and leave Tony and Panther to make their sleeping quarters. She prayed that this night wouldn't end in disaster.

* * *

Meanwhile at Carousel Boutique, Rarity finished telling War Machine about her place.

"...well, that's pretty much it." She said.

"Ok. Thanks again for taking me in Miss Rarity." Rhodey said. He had placed his armor on one of Rarity's mannequins. (It was a miracle that the mannequin could hold the metal.)

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." Rarity responded. "It's the least I could do for you, saving the town and all."

Rhodey chuckled. "I'd say we handle that kind of thing all the time but...we don't." He said.

Rarity was surprised. "Well, you handled the Frost Giants so well." She said. "I figured you've fought them before."

"Well, we have...on occasion." Rhodey responded. "They're usually pretty tough, but these ones seemed to be weakened, probably still getting used to their new bodies."

"Well, that's a stroke of luck, isn't it?" Rarity said. Rhodey nodded. There was a brief silence before Rhodey decided to change the subject. "So, you mentioned a little sister on the way here?" He asked.

Rarity blinked. "Of course, Sweetie Belle." She said. "I love her dearly, but she can be quite an annoyance at times. Usually she's off doing some ridiculous "crusade" with her friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo."

"Crusade?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes. Sweetie Belle and her friends formed a little group called the "Cutie Mark Crusaders." Rarity said. "They are determined to get their Cutie Marks one way or another."

"Aaand, do you think they'll succeed?" Rhodey asked.

Rarity sighed. "Sadly, no. They don't seem to get that trying random things will not earn them a Cutie Mark. It happens eventually, but it's a...personal revelation." She said. "Not to mention Scootaloo's crazy stunts she wants to do, I fear Sweetie might get hurt. I wish I could tell them but Sweetie Belle seems so happy with her friends."

Rhodey nodded, wondering when he and his teammates may have gotten their Cutie Marks if they were born ponies.

Rarity sighed again. "Anyways, I suppose we should set up your room?" She said.

Rhodey smiled. "Of course, ma'am." He said, following the white mare upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rainbow Dash's place in Cloudsdale, the blue pegasus finished giving Captain America and Thor their tour of her place.

"That's pretty much the tour, guys." She said.

Cap followed her out of her home. "It's pretty amazing, being able to live IN the clouds." He said.

Rainbow just smiled. They had a lot to learn. "Well, pegasi can do that, it's one of our many great qualities. Without us, Equestria would be nothing."

"Praytell..." Thor began asking His hostess "How is thy species so important to this world?"

"Well, we manage the weather, meaning we make rain, therefore crops can't grow without us!" Dash replied.

"Odd." Cap said. "Where I come from, the weather manages itself." Rainbow Dash found it hard to imagine that. "Your world just sounds weird, dude." She said.

Both Cap and Thor chuckled. "We could easily say the same thing about yours, Rainbow Dash." Thor said.

"Speaking of weather, what's up with your hammer?" Rainbow asked Thor. "How do you make lightning and stuff with it? It's really cool!"

Thor smiled. "Ah, mighty Mjolnir." He began. "'Twas forged by Dwarves from the core of a star, made from solid Uru. My Father, Odin, enchanted it so it holds the power to control the weather and perform other tasks."

"Where can I get one?" Rainbow Dash asked, grinning.

Thor simply chuckled. "My hammer can only be lifted by those it deems worthy, and I'm unsure thou art worthy of wielding Mjolnir." He said.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She asked. She took this as a challenge.

"Indeed." Thor answered. "Very few have ever lifted it."

"How about you put that thing down so we can test your theory?" Rainbow asked the thunder god. Cap fought back a grin.** Some lessons just have to be learned the hard way. **He thought.

Thor put his hammer down on the ground below and let Rainbow attempt to pick it up. She pulled as hard as she could, straining her muscles to their limit, but the heavy hammer didn't budge an inch. The cyan pegasus eventually gave up and sat on the ground, exhausted.

Thor smirked and walked over to his hammer, picking it up with ease. "I told thee." He said. "Mjolnir does not deem thee worthy of handling it."

"Well, with that out of the way, what do you say we get settled in?" Cap asked.

"Sure." A tired Rainbow Dash said. "Just give me a minute to let the blood flow back to my wings." They all shared a hearty laugh.

* * *

Fluttershy looked in fear at the scientist walking beside her. He explained the whole 'Hulk' situation to her and that he Hulks out whenever his heart rate gets too high. Luckily, her home was a relatively stress-free environment, but she was still incredibly nervous.

Spidey being there certainly didn't help matter either, considering his big mouth. Nevertheless, they did save the town, and were still ponies, therefore they should be treated as such. Fluttershy cursed herself for her philosophies.

Soon enough they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. "Nice place." Spider-Man said, "But I ain't sure there are enough beds for everyone."

"Have you been inside?" Bruce asked the young colt. When be shook his head no, Bruce said. "Then keep your mouth shut until we get inside." Spidey just shrugged as Fluttershy led them in. Various animals came out to greet the yellow pegasus, but some of them retreated when they saw her guests.

One of the animals was a small white rabbit who managed to make it Fluttershy's leg. The bunny nuzzled Fluttershy and seemed to say something to her.

"Oh, I'm fine Angel." Fluttershy said to the rabbit. Angel looked to the red-and-blue colt looking around and the other one that had some unrecognizable scent. He gestured frantically at the two strangers to Fluttershy.

"Oh, them? I know Angel. They helped save the down from the Frost Giants. I'm taking them in for a while." Fluttershy told her fluffy companion.

"Who are you talking to?" Bruce asked, starting pony and rabbit. Bruce saw Fluttershy jump and said "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Fluttershy recovered soon after and explained the situation. "Oh, I can talk to animals, and they can talk to me. This is Angel Bunny, my best animal friend. Go on Angel, say hello." She gently nudged the rabbit toward her guests. Angel rolled his eyes and hopped forward, making an attempt to civil for Fluttershy's sake. He looked at Spidey and Bruce and nodded.

Spidey stepped forward and introduced himself. "Well, since most Ponies don't speak bunny, I suppose I can tell you my name. I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Colt." He tried to ignore how weird it sounded to say that.

Bruce came forward next. "My name's Bruce, Bruce Banner, but when I get angry, most call me the Hulk." Angel cocked an eyebrow, confused. Bruce just said "Long story involving a lab accident."

Angel just shrugged and hopped away. Spider-Colt then eyed the walls around him.

"Um, Peter, if it's okay if I call you that..." Fluttershy stammered.

"No no, it's fine." Peter said, still looking around.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Getting a feel of the room..." Spider-Colt said "...so I can set up my bed." Before the yellow pegasus could ask any more questions web fluid started flying. Soon a hammock made of webbing hung in Fluttershy's living room with a red-and-blue colt just hanging around in it.

**Oh well, at least he's adaptable. **Fluttershy thought. She still had Bruce to worry about, though.

"So, um, I guess you'll be sleeping in my bed." Fluttershy said to Bruce.

"Sure." The scientist replied. Fluttershy took a seat on her couch and Bruce took a seat opposite her whilst Peter continued lounging on his web hammock.

There was a long silence before Angel decided to break it...sort of. The fluffy thing hopped over to Fluttershy and seemed to ask her something.

"Angel! Don't be rude." She told him.

"What's he saying?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, um, Angel thinks you...smell funny." The yellow pegasus replied.

"Y'think he picked it up?" Peter asked.

"Does it really matter?" Bruce retorted. Peter just shrugged.

Bruce sighed and explained. "Back before my...anger management issues surfaced, I was testing with gamma radiation. I was caught in the explosion of a bomb containing the stuff and I got infected with the radiation. The results were...interesting."

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel and Peter rolled their eyes at this. "Afterwards whenever my heart rate gets too high I turn into a giant green rage monster." Bruce said, wondering how she didn't catch that hint.

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment after realizing how obvious that should've been, but then again, she didn't know what "gamma radiation" was.

Bruce just smiled. She looked adorable when she blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hooves household, the cross-eyed pegasus Derpy led the mutant stallion she was taking in to her home...to her home.

"Well, this is my house." Derpy told Wolverine. "It's not much, but it's enough for us all."

Logan looked around, having removed his mask, revealing a strangely cut black mane. "Thanks again, ma'am." He said.

Derpy giggled. "Please, you're my guest! Just call me Derpy." She said. "Also, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Dinky!" Derpy went to get her daughter while Logan sat down on a nearby couch. This place was no X-Mansion, but it still pretty nice. He thought about how his old teammates were doing at the X-Mansion, if they knew that he and the Avengers were gone, if so, were they worrying? Is Charles using Cerebro to try and find him? Will Beast and the other geniuses find a way to get to Equestria? Will Gambit ever get to first base with Rogue without falling unconscious?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Derpy coming back into the room with a little unicorn foal holding a tray of muffins telekinetically. "Logan, this is Dinky! Dinky, this is Logan!" Derpy introduced her guest and daughter to each other.

Dinky walked up to Logan cautiously. "Hi" He said to her, smiling.

"Hi there." Dinky said nervously. "T-t-thanks for saving me and mommy today."

"No problem." Logan said. "Just doing my job."

"I, um, made some muffins in class today, do you want one?" Dinky asked.

"Sure, thanks." Logan accepted, still smiling. Dinky used her magic to move her muffin tray towards Logan, who took one and bit into it. "This is good, thank you." He said to her.

Dinky smiled as her mother took a muffin and the unicorn left the room. Derpy walked over to Logan on the couch, taking a bite of her muffin.

"You've got a nice daughter." Logan told his hostess.

"She's my little muffin." Derpy responded. "I love her so much."

There was a silence before Wolverine decided to ask something. "Uh, quick question...how did.."

"How did I get unicorn from a pegasus?" Derpy finished for him. Logan nodded.

Derpy sighed, remembering the story. "A while back, I worked at a farm for ponies with...issues. My mind wasn't exactly in tip-top shape, as most could tell by my eyes. While I worked I came across a unicorn named Bran Muffin. He was mute, so he had a special sign language he used to communicate. For several weeks, a mysterious basket of muffins appeared in my room almost every night. I wasn't quite as smart as I am now so I couldn't tell it was him. They were good muffins though, so I didn't really care. Eventually, I figured out it was him, we fell in love, and had Dinky. Later we moved into this little house and lived happy for a while. Unfortunately, when Dinky was about a year old, Bran was called back to the farm to be cook. He never made it, and no pony knows where he is. I just hope he's safe." Derpy finished sadly.

Logan sat thoughtfully. "It's a harsh thing, losing your family." He said. "But I guess all you can do is accept it and move on. I lost mine once, but I survived. I even found a new family in my old team, the X-Men, and...I'm happy with them."

Derpy looked at her guest. He seemed a lot deeper than she thought. She smiled and sat back on her couch. Wolverine did the same, relaxing, half-expecting Iceman to literally give him a cold shoulder.

* * *

MEANWHILE, at the Canterlot Royal Palace, the princesses looked over their beloved city.

"Do you think the Avengers can be trusted, Tia?" Luna asked her sister.

Celestia sighed. "I don't know, Luna, but we don't have choice." She said. "They're...interesting, but they did help save Ponyville from the Frost Giants, which I've NEVER encountered in all my years of ruling."

Luna nodded and saw her sister's logic. When she saw the sun setting she realized something. "I think it's time I raised the moon." She said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Luna." Celestia said, glad to shift the subject. Luna walked off to the altar of which the sun and moon were raised. The elegant princess spread her wings, focused her mind, and the pale moon rose up into the sky, dotting it with stars when it finished. Luna landed back on the ground, her energy zapped like it was every night, and spotted an Earth Pony guard in heavy armor looking up at her. Most Earth pony guards wore heavy armor to make up for lack of flight or magic abilities which covered them up so it was hard to tell who exactly they were on sight. That didn't fool Luna, as she could sense who it was.

"Good evening, Barrier." Luna said to the guard.

"Evening, your majesty." Barrier said in a voice slightly muffled by the mask of his armor. He lifted up said mask with his hoof revealing a dark blue coat and partially revealing a grey mane. Underneath his armor was a Cutie Mark of an iron mask. Barrier was a member of Celestia's elite troops, often leading battles clad in a steel suit of armor, which he made himself, painted bronze.

"Lovely night tonight, as always." Barrier commented.

Luna smiled, Barrier was such a flank-kisser. "Thank you." She said. "By the way, how's your new recruit coming along?"

Barrier groaned. "So far he's earned a five-star 'Pain-in-the-ass' rating!" He said.

Luna giggled. "Don't worry, with proper training I'm sure his 'Pain-in-the-ass' rating will drop." She said, still amused by the way barrier put it.

"I sure as Tartarus hope so." Barrier finished, putting his mask back down. "Anyway, I'm working the night shift tonight, so I'll be out of you need me."

"Of course." Luna said. "Good night, Barrier."

"Sweet dreams, m'lady." Barrier finished before trotting off, a metal clang with each step.

**Don't ask him to perform any stealth missions. **Luna thought, hearing his noisy armor. The princesses walked to her room and lied down in her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, though she couldn't shake the feeling that someone (or someTHING) was watching her.

**Yeah, real generic cliffhanger, but hey, I've got a story planned! Reviews welcome!**

**Bran Muffin made by Roy G. Biv, Barrier made by me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Portality

**Hello everybody and thank you all for coming, we've got a great story for you tonight! I'd especially like to welcome all the members of the Canterlot Law Enforcement Community. I hope you all enjoy the show so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Sit back and enjoy the story. **

**Everybody needs some pony to love.**

Twilight Sparkle woke up peacefully to the sound of birds chirping. She got up, stretched, and combed out her mane with a brush held via magic.

"Good morning Spike!" She called out.

"Morning Twilight!" Her dragon companion called from downstairs. "I already got some breakfast made for you! Tony's already up so I got him something too." Twilight smiled. Spike often got up early to get stuff ready. One of the many positives of having him as an assistant. Twilight came downstairs and found Black Panther sleeping...

On the carpet in front of the fireplace. She sighed, smiling, and walked into the kitchen. Tony was sitting at her dining table, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book. Twilight recognized it as an Immortal Instruments book by that new writer in town...she couldn't remember her name.

Anyway, Twi trotted over to the table and sat down. Tony saw her and put his book down. "Have a good sleep, Twihard?" He asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes. She's heard worse nicknames. "I slept fine." She said. "Enjoying the book?"

"Yeah." Tony responded. "Also, The Princess sent a letter via dragonbreath. She'll be sending the royal carpenters to help me build a base for my team. Also, this book really reminds of one from our world."

"Weird coincidence huh?" Twilight asked.

"I don't believe in coincidences." Tony said. Then, Spike came to the table holding a plate of gems. Tony looked in confusion and awe as the tiny dragon bit into a jewel as if it were a fruit. Twilight noticed that and explained. "Dragons eat gems. It has something to do with their fire breath."

"This world is WEIRD." Tony thought aloud.

Twilight and Spike both chuckled. "Also, how can you afford all those gems?" Tony asked.

"They're pretty common up near the mountains." Spike explained. "Rarity and I go there every now and again to go hunting for them. She gives me all the emeralds since she hates the color."

Tony found that interesting. The gems could have something to do with all the magic around, considering dragon's fire could send letters in smoke form, and the beam fired from his gem gun was pretty strong, most likely because of stronger magic. That reminded him, he needed to return Rarity's gems later.

"So anyway, what's magic like in your world?" Twilight asked Tony.

"Huh?" Tony said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh, there ain't much." He explained. "A few people in our world can tap into magic, like Thor, our wizard friend Dr Strange, our warrior friend Iron Fist, and a large number of our adversaries."

"Odd." Twilight said. Tony and Twilight made some casual conversation, including Tony telling her about some of his more memorable battles, and Black Panther eventually woke up. Spike fixed him up some breakfast and he joined the conversation.

"...so my armor was about to break as I was being held over a cliff by my neck ready to be thrown into a pool of boiling lava and do you know what he does? He starts monologing! He has like, this prepared speech about how feeble we are compared to him, 'The world would soon be HIS' I mean, really, how stylish do you need to be?" Tony continued one of his stories "Soon enough, Doc Strange managed to get us out of that hellish place, dragging Mephisto out with us, where we managed to beat him. He gave us back Pepper, and we all lived happily ever after, the end."

"Tell me a bit more about this 'Pepper'." Twilight requested.

"She was his secretary for a while before he became Iron Man." Black Panther said. "She eventually became his fiancée, before she moved away after deciding it was too dangerous to have a superhero boyfriend." Tony blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry." Twilight said.

"It's alright, I'm over it." Tony responded. There was a silence as the 3 ponies and dragon finished their breakfast. "Well, thanks for breakfast, lizard boy." Tony said, going to tinker with his armor some more.

"Not a lizard." Spike growled through his teeth before starting to clear the table. A small red, orange, and yellow bird flew down from the ceiling, landed on Spike's shoulder, and nuzzled him affectionately. Black Panther swore he saw flames coming from the bird while it flew.

Spike chuckled at the bird. "Good morning to you too, Peewee." He said to it. Twilight noticed Panther's confusion and explained. "That's Peewee, Spike's pet Phoenix chick."

"Phoenix?" Panther asked in amazement.

"Did someone say someone had a pet Phoenix?" Tony asked, poking his head in the room.

"Yeah." Spike answered. "I took him in after a bunch of other dragons chased off his parents. Lousy jerks...the dragons, not his parents."

"Aren't Phoenixs composed of fire?" Panther asked.

"Kind of, they have fire-related powers, and are at their strongest in the sunlight." Twilight said.

Tony looked in annoyance. **This world is freaking WEIRD. **He thought.

"Do you have a pet owl too?" He asked, noticing one sleeping on a perch.

"Yeah, Owlowiscious helps me out in the evenings when Spike's too sleepy." Twilight explained.

"Does he have the ability to levitate and/or read minds? It wouldn't be any more farfetched than anything else in this world I bet!" Tony said, clearly annoyed by how surreal Equestria was.

Twilight, Spike and Peewee just stared. Even Owlowiscious, who was sleeping seemed to give him an odd look. "Just forget it. I'm going back to my armor." Tony grumbled before walking off with his head hanging.

"You'll have to excuse him." Black Panther said. "He's a...colt I guess...of Science. The surrealism of this world compared to ours must be annoying him."

Twilight didn't really know what to say. "I guess he'll just have to adapt." She said. Panther looked out the window with a thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked. Panther sighed. "I'm just thinking about my kingdom." He said. "I hope my queen will rule well while I'm away."

"Say, who is your queen?" Twilight asked.

"Ororo, or Storm, as she's better known. She used to be part of Wolverine's team, the X-Men, though when I proposed, she came to live with me in Wakanda." Panther explained. "She is a very lovely lady, and I miss her so."

"That's awful sweet." Twilight acknowledged. **Finally, something normal about these ponies. **The mauve unicorn thought.

Panther just sighed. "Well, I hope I'll be able to return soon." He said.

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage, the Spectacular Spider-Colt woke up in his web hammock to a lovely voice singing a wordless tune. He stretched and dropped down from his hammock to look out the window only to find his hostess Fluttershy was the throat behind the angelic song he woke up to.

He rested his forelegs on the windowsill watching Fluttershy care for various animals, which made him wonder. **Why do ponies like Flutters have to care for nature around here? It's crazy. **The arachnid avenger thought. He dismissed it for now as he strode out the door to greet her. Several birds flew off when the door swung open, and Fluttershy squeaked and hid in a tree. Spidey chuckled and trotted over to Fluttershy's hiding tree.

"It's alright Flutters, it's just me." Spidey said. The canary-colored pegasus poked her head between the leaves. "Oh, hi Peter." She said, smiling nervously. She glided down and stood level with her red-and-blue guest. "So,um, want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sounds good, what do ponies normally have in the morning?" Spider-Colt asked.

"Well, there's oats, hay, sometimes I make myself some tea..." Fluttershy said.

"Alright, cool." Spider-Colt interrupted. "Let's go see if Bruce is up." The two trotted back to Fluttershy's to see that their scientist friend was indeed awake. He sat upon the couch watching Angel in a little house Fluttershy set up for him inside. He was...apparently conversing with a gray bunny.

"Good morning, Bruce." Fluttershy said.

Bruce turned around to see his hostess and teammate standing before him. "Good morning you two." Bruce said.

"I see Angel's already invited his new girlfriend this morning." Fluttershy said, acknowledging her pet with his gray-furred companion.

"Come again?" Peter asked. "Your pet has a girlfriend? Are you not concerned you may have a horde of tiny rabbits running around your house? Eating your food and invading your privacy?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed she has about A hundred animals living in her house already?" Bruce asked Peter.

Fluttershy blushed. "I do love animals very much, I don't mind if Angel and Lily decide to...breed." She said.

"So her name is Lily, huh?" Spidey asked. Fluttershy nodded and got out some food bowls for Angel and Lily. She filled them with vegetables and left them for the happy rabbits, who came out shortly and ate. Fluttershy then went back to grab a tray and put some breakfast on it. She came back, put it on a coffee table in the living room, and the three began eating. They sat in silence for a bit until Fluttershy decided to ask Peter a question.

"Um, Peter?" She began.

"Yeah?" The Spider-Colt replied.

"How did you know about that ice ball about to hit Princess Celestia yesterday?" She asked.

Peter smiled. "Simple: My Spider-Sense!" He said. Fluttershy quirked an eyebrow, confused. "It's this mental alarm that tells me when danger's imminent. It came with the Spider power package." Pete explained.

"Spider...power...package?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I should probably explain." Peter said. "About a year ago, me and my high school class were on a field trip to a science lab where they had radioactive super-spiders. One of them got loose and bit me, giving me sticky hand...er, hooves, super-strength, agility, and my spider-sense...and if you're wondering about my webs, I had to build web-shooters myself. You wouldn't believe how expensive web fluid is." Fluttershy giggled a bit. "I guess since my transformation when I came here, my web-shooters became part of me, and instead of a physical signal back where I come, I now just think about shooting webs and my body complies."

"That's pretty cool." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, but the superhero gig ain't all money and glamor...hell, there is no money or glamor. I've got a 10-foot list of psychos who would all love to play hockey with my skull, and my boss Jameson telling everyone I'm a menace doesn't help matters much either." Pete said.

"Ooh, I'm sorry." Fluttershy said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've gotten used to it, and so far the people haven't staged a rally to run me out of town, so, that's something." He replied. Fluttershy giggled again while Bruce just rolled his eyes. After breakfast, Spider-Colt thanked his hostess for the meal and swung off to talk to Pinkie Pie, leaving the gamma-irradiated scientist and the canary-yellow pegasus alone.

"So, um, how's your life where you come from?" Fluttershy asked her guest.

"Well, when I'm not Hulked out and smashing stuff..." Bruce began. "...I usually prefer to focus on scientific research, experimenting with stuff with Stark, Hank, and another genius friend of ours, Reed, or Mr Fantastic as he's best known. He's the leader of another superhero team called the Fantastic Four, consisting of him, his wife, The Invisible Woman, her brother, The Human Torch, and Reed's best friend, The Thing."

"It sounds like your world has a lot of superheroes." Fluttershy said.

"Well, we've got quite a few, that's for sure." Bruce responded. "The superhero community is closely monitored by a large organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, dedicated to keeping the peace, even if their methods of doing so are...unusual."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's made some odd and just piss-poor decisions in the past, like supporting the Superhuman Registration Act, which sparked a Civil War that split the superhero community right down the middle, and planting outposts in countries with closed borders, without permission, and acting like it's just fine. Bottom line, S.H.I.E.L.D's a little crazy. Luckily, it's run by a good man, Nick Fury."

Fluttershy just stared. Sparked a Civil War? That's borderline Discord territory. Bruce noticed her discomfort and told her something else. "Fury didn't have anything to do with the Civil War though, he was in hiding, right after he made ANOTHER piss-poor decision, though the consequences were still severe, they weren't quite as explosive. During the war, Tony and Cap were probably the craziest though, being the leaders of both sides, and all." Fluttershy was on the edge of her seat. Bruce smiled. "Let me tell you a few war stories..."

In the morning, at Sweet Apple Acres, Carol Danvers woke up on the scratchy hay bed she'd been given. She looked down to the entrance of the barn from atop her "bed" and saw Hank Pym (now with his mask off) and one of her hostesses, Applejack looking over some kind of chart.

She floated down and took a look at them. Hank turned around and said "Oh, good morning Carol!"

"Morning, Hank." The blonde mare said before yawning. "So, what's going on here?"

"I'm helping Applejack get ready for...I'm sorry what did you call it?" Hank responded, turning to Applejack for an answer.

"Applebuck season." AJ responded. "It's our harvest season. We go out into the orchard, and buck all them trees t'get the apples. One year, in a rather boneheaded move of mine, I tried to harvest the entire orchard by m'self." Applejack blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"The entire orchard?" Hawkeye asked, leaning on a barn door. "Were you high?!"

Applejack chuckled nervously. "I did it out of pride. Big Macintosh was hurt and ah thought he was sayin' ah couldn't do it on mah own. After a while, I needed more recovery than he did. Eventually my stubborn streak wore off and I called mah friends to help out." She said.

Hawkeye looked over the humongous orchard and mouthed "The whole thing..." to himself. Applejack chuckled again and turned back to Hank to continue working on the chart. Ms Marvel decided to fly over and see the orchard herself. She saw Big Mac talking to little Applebloom and decided to investigate.

"...but ah wanna help this year!" Applebloom whined to her brother.

"Sorry Applebloom, maybe next year." Big Mac told her. The young filly grumbled and walked off with her head hanging. Ms Marvel flew down to Big Mac. The red stallion was startled by her but it wore off quickly.

"Howdy Ms M." Big Mac greeted his guest.

"Morning." She replied. "So, what's going on here?"

"Ah'm takin' a sweep o' the orchard to make a pattern for Applebuck Season. Did Applejack inform ya 'bout it?" Big Mac said.

"Yeah." Ms Marvel replied. She flew a little closer to the stallion to ask an obvious question. "Did Applejack really try to harvest this entire orchard all by herself?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied, chuckling. "We all like to laugh about it every now and again." Ms. Marvel smiled. "Say, since ya'll are staying at our farm, do ya'll mind helping out with Applebuck season?" Mac asked.

"Sure." Ms Marvel replied. "Since I'm living on a farm I might as well contribute."

"Ah assume ya'll ain't familiar with buckin'?" Big Mac asked. Ms Marvel shook her head. Mac gave a demonstration on a nearby apple tree. He kicked it with his back legs, let the apples fall into baskets placed under the tree. "In ya'll wanna practice, we got an old barn up on the hill over yonder. We keep it for sentimental reasons. There are some support beams that're about as thick as some a these trees."

Ms Marvel thanked Big Macintosh for the advice and took off to where he said the barn was. The barn looked old, withered, and, to Ms Marvel's surprise, charred. **Something happened here. **She thought. It appeared that it was torched by a flamethrower and put out again. **Since dragons exist here...** She began thinking. Could a dragon have torched this poor barn? She decided to ponder later and entered the damaged structure. She looked around and could swear she heard screams of battle crying out as she walked into the middle of the room. A beam that was about the size of some small trees stood in the room, and Ms Marvel decided to use it as a test dummy. She turned her flank to it, raised her hind legs, prepared to strike...

And missed. Instead, her legs went past the beam, which struck her in the crotch. Her super strength broke the beam, but it didn't make it any less painful. She let out a scream and slumped down, broken beam still between her legs. **This is gonna be harder than I thought. **She thought.

After lunch, Iron Colt and Black Panther trotted up to the restaurant that Ant-Pony had mentioned the day before. They went inside and sat down at a table, a waiter coming up soon after with a notepad in hoof.

"May I take your...wait, you're some of the ponies who saved the town yesterday!" He said. "How about a drink on the house to repay you for your troubles?"

"Thanks, but-" Black Panther began.

"Sure! Thanks a ton! We're actually expecting the rest of our team to show up later, so can they get some drinks too?" Tony cut his teammate off. Panther just shook his head.

"How many of you are there?" The waiter asked.

Tony paused for a minute, counting his teammates in his head. "13." He answered. "Alright, 13 drinks on the house, fair enough." The waiter said.

"What do you recommend?" Tony asked.

"Well, our salt licks are superb." The waiter answered. Tony and Panther looked at each other, confusion evident on both their faces.

"I guess we'll try those then." Tony said. The waiter wrote the order on his notepad with a pen in his mouth and walked back to the chefs. A minute or so later, Black Widow, Wasp, Spider-Colt and Bruce walked through the door.

"Well, how were your mornings?" Tony asked.

"Quite well." Widow answered. "The cakes are EXTREMELY good cooks."

"Flutters unintentionally serenaded me as I woke up." Spider-Colt "It's a thousand times better than alarm clock." The teammates sat down around the table Tony and Panther sat at as the waiter from before returned with a tray of salt licks for them before walking off to serve another customer. The Avengers looked at their salt licks with confusion before trying them, and discovering that they were pretty good. Soon Hank, Hawkeye, and Ms Marvel arrived, Ms M limping slightly.

"Word of advice: bucking is not as easy as it looks." Ms Marvel told her teammates. They chuckled, not really knowing what she meant. The waiter rushed in with a salt licks for each of them right then. As with the others, they looked at their salt licks, confused, before trying them and enjoying them.

War Machine entered soon after looking slightly less content than everyone who entered so far.

"You alright, Rhodey?" Tony asked his old friend.

"I'm less than pleased." The armored stallion responded. He opened his mask to reveal three slash marks on his cheeks.

"Did a pre-pubescent Wolverine attack you?" Spider-Colt asked.

War Machine shook his head no. "Turns out miss Rarity has a cat who does not approve of guests." Rhodey explained. "She got me once, but when she saw all my armor's weapons she backed off." He got a salt lick too, stared confused, and then started drinking up.

Soon enough, Captain America and Thor flew down to the restaurant and joined the rest. "Good day, comrades!" Thor said to them.

"Hey Goldilocks, Steve." Tony said to his newly winged friends. "Slept well, I suppose?"

"Aye!" Thor said. "Twas blissful."

"Almost didn't want to get up." Cap said. "Clouds are REALLY comfy!" They got their drinks...blah blah blah...eyed them...yadda yadda yadda...and they enjoyed them. Cap saw Rhodey's marks and asked about them. Hawkeye made a Wolverine joke about it.

"Speaking of which, where is Wolverine?" Hank asked.

"Right here, bub." Said a gruff voice from the doorway. Everyone looked at the doorway to find their mutant teammate leaning on it. You know the drill when he got his salt lick.

The Avengers sat enjoying their licks and talking of possible ways to get home, when they heard something outside. They exited the restaurant to find the Princesses, two chariots, an earth pony guard wearing armor that concealed his entire body, another earth pony guard wearing normal armor, several pegasus royal guards, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"We've sensed a powerful magic unlike anything we've encountered before." Celestia explained. "We don't know if it's particularly dangerous, so we'd like to ask for your assistance in investigating it."

"We won't require the services of you all, but we do request that the ones known as Ant-Man, War Machine, Bruce Banner, Ms Marvel, Wolverine, and Black Panther come with us." Luna said.

Cap nodded. He understood why she wanted some of them to stay behind: in case of another attack. The royal guard clad in heavy armor stepped forward. "My name is Barrier, a captain of the guard." He said. "And...this is my protégé, Flash Sentry." The other earth pony guard stepped forward, with a beige-yellow coat and blue mane, and smiled. "Hiya. Heard about your little battle yesterday, it sounded awesome."

"Well, we are the mightiest heroes around where we come from." Spider-Colt bragged while looking at his hoof as he would his nails.

Hank rolled his eyes at his teammate before responding "We'd be happy to help."

"Nice armor, by the way." Tony complimented Barrier.

"Thanks!" The armored guard said. "I made it myself."

"Really? I made my armor myself too!" Tony said, sensing a kindred spirit.

"You can discuss your armor later, Barrier." Luna said. "Now we must move."

"Yes my lady." Barrier said quickly before entering a chariot, Flash Sentry following.

"No offense, but, why are Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy coming?" Black Panther asked.

"They each have a specific skill set that could help us on our mission." Celestia explained.

"Considering that we're dealing with magic, I would've thought you'd invite Miss Sparkle along." Panther thought aloud to her.

"I have my reasons." Celestia simply said. "Now let's go."

"Be safe, Hank." Wasp said to her fiancée, nuzzling him. The scientist blushed before trotting onto the chariot. The pegasus guards took to the skies, pulling the chariots with them. Soon they were out of sight, leaving the remaining Avengers alone.

"Now what?" Hawkeye asked no one in particular. A few shrugged.

"I think I'll talk to Miss Dash about getting Thor and I jobs managing the weather." Cap said.

"I might as well mingle with Pinkie a bit." Spider-Colt said.

"I have a theory I want to test...and I need to drop off Rarity's gems." Tony said.

"Wasp and I should probably help the cakes fill out some orders." Widow said. With that, the ponies that spoke headed off for their forementioned tasks, leaving Hawkeye alone, who just sat on the spot he was standing in.

"I might as well make myself useful." He said, heading back to Sweet Apple Acres, thinking to himself while walking. He thought about his fellow Avengers who didn't vanish here, at least, he hoped they didn't. His thoughts drifted mainly to his ex-wife, Mockingbird. They still had feelings for each other, but couldn't take their relationship as far as they wanted for reasons obvious for any superhero. Hopefully she was alright, and probably worried because, considering mankind's media, they'd probably have noticed a distinct lack of Avengers in the area. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he bumped into a mule in the market. He apologized to the cranky mule and realized he was going the wrong way. He turned around and made his way to the farm much later than he would have liked. He counted himself lucky the Apple family was forgiving.

Meanwhile, in the chariots on their way to where the princesses sensed the mysterious magic, Bruce Banner rested his forelegs on the side of the chariot he rode in, looking down on the ground below him.

"You ok, Bruce?" Ant-Pony asked, who was in the same chariot.

"I'm fine, I just think this is pretty amazing." Bruce answered. "I can see everything from up high practically out in the open. I can't fly, so this is new for me, and it's pretty damn...what the hell?" Bruce was cut off by what he saw from the chariot. It looked like a crater that could be seen from high above. Princess Luna apparently noticed this as well, as she asked the pegasi pulling the chariots to descend to it. Once the chariots landed, Bruce, Hank, and Wolverine got out to investigate.

"My goodness." Rarity said, overlooking the damage.

"What happened here?" Applejack asked nobody.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Hank responded. After several minutes of investigation, Bruce finally came to a conclusion. "Well, here's my initial assessment: Something big exploded here."

"Gee, thanks Sherlock!" Wolverine said sarcastically.

Bruce just shook his head and continued. "My only question is, what? You haven't exactly mastered black powder have you?" He asked the princess.

"Not quite, I'm experimenting with it." Barrier answered for her. Rhodey took a mental note of this.

"Well, whatever caused this crater could have been the magic you sensed, your majesty." Black Panther suggested. Celestia nodded. Nothing she had seen not involving magic could make a crater like this.

"Wait...I know this place." Rarity said, looking around.

"You do?" Flash asked.

"Yes, a while ago I came here gem-hunting with Spike when I was attacked by Diamond Dogs." Rarity explained.

"Diamond Dogs?" Wolverine asked.

"Horrible, filthy canines who kidnapped me to help them harvest gems." Rarity explained. "My gem-finding spell made me a valuable asset to those ruffians. Luckily Spike got my friends to come rescue me, but I had it under control."

"You fought 'em off?" Bruce asked.

"It turns out my whining is their weakness!" Rarity said smiling.

"Well that weakness won't stop us now." A high, creepy voice said.

"Who said that?" Applejack asked. Before they knew it, the group was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. The gas stung their eyes, hurt to breathe, and obstructed their view. Soon, the group was falling unconscious from the dusty gas that caught them off-guard. War Machine lowered his mask to protect himself, but that strategy was quickly overturned by a large rock hitting him in the back of the head. Bruce Hulked out soon after the gas hit. The beast looked around trying to find something, anything, but his tough exterior didn't protect him from the smoke. Much later than the others, Hulk fell, the last thing he heard was a horrid laughter as he blacked out.

War Machine groggily woke up. He looked around and found himself in a dark, dank cave. He got up and tried to walk away but found he was dragging some weight. He looked back to see himself attached by a harness to a cart. He also looked around and saw everyone else attached to carts.

**Seriously? THIS is their plan? **He thought.

"Hello, little ponies." A creepy, unpleasant voice said from the shadows. Three figures emerged from the darkness and revealed themselves to the the diamond dogs Rover, Fido, and Spot.

"Oh, you again." Rarity said, still waking up. "Oh well, time to start my whining." Before Rarity could open her mouth, a dig dog landed on her back and forced a muzzle on her. Rarity could barely make a sound.

"We're ready for you, 'Miss Rarity'" Rover said mockingly. "Now you and your friends will be our little gem finding slaves forever!" He and the diamond dogs laughed maniacally while the ponies just gave them puzzled looks (except Fluttershy, who just whimpered.)

The dogs stopped laughing and looked at their prisoners' puzzled faces. "Why aren't you scared?" Rover asked. War Machine started snickering and eventually just burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Fido asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just...THIS IS YOUR BIG PLAN!?" War Machine asked, still in hysteria. He eventually calmed down and spoke again. "I'm sorry, but your plan has more holes than I could put in you right now with my gun." War Machine revved his shoulder-mounted minigun to show off to his adversaries. "But before I do that, I'm gonna point out to you why your plan is stupid." He said.

"One: You hope to keep the RULERS of this ENTIRE WOLRD in this underground cave with nothing but a harness." That was the first point.

"Well, Celestia isn't powerful without the sun, and Luna's much weaker." Spot said hopefully.

War Machine simply shook his head. "Celestia might be weak without sunlight, but that doesn't mean she's weak enough to be beaten by you bums, and Luna may be weaker, but she's still powerful." Luna's eyes began to glow with anger at the canines, who tried to stay confident through The armored pony's lectures.

"Two: I don't see Bruce around here, so you obviously left him behind. Something tells me he'll be angry, and you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"How do you know we didn't kill him?" Fido lied.

"You can't kill him." War Machine answered with a smirk.

"Third: Wolverine. Enough said." With that, the mutant revealed his claws and sliced through his harness with ease, smiling.

"Fourth: You left my armor on, so I could blast you into oblivion if I wanted to, but I'm not finished telling how stupid you are." The dig dogs started towards Rhodey to take his armor before a tiny missile launcher came out of his shoulder. "SIT your five-dollar asses down before I make change!" He threatened, and the dogs complied.

"Fifth: you left those cart tracks, giving our friend an obvious path to follow." Suddenly, the ground began shaking under their feet, as if a stampede was headed towards them. "Speak of the devil." Rhodey said before the giant green Hulk burst into the room. He growled at the dogs before doing what he did best: smashing them.

As the Hulk did his work, Celestia and Luna calmly lifted the harnesses from themselves and the rest, and then released Rarity's muzzle. Fluttershy was still whimpering as Hulk unleashed his rage upon their captors while the rest watched calmly. "Oooooh! That one just got neutered!" Flash said as he watched, gaining some chuckles.

Later, the dogs laid in crumpled heaps all over the floor. Hulk snorted at them. "Puny dogs no match for Hulk." He rumbled, then turned to Fluttershy. "Little Shy Pony ok?" He asked. Fluttershy felt slightly better, nodded, and smiled, which Hulk returned.

Celestia walked over to an injured Rover to ask him a few questions. "You've been here a while, we sensed a powerful magic in the area. What do you know?" The elegant alicorn asked.

Rover looked around the cave. The odds were not in his favor. In the end, he gave in. "We saw a bright light down that tunnel." He said pointing to said tunnel. "We tried approaching it, thinking it might be a really big gem, but something attacked us."

"What attacked you?" Barrier asked, curious.

"We don't know, it moved too fast to see. All we know is it's red." Rover answered. Celestia nodded and turned to her guards. "Barrier, you, Flash, and these two..." She said gesturing to two of her pegasus guards. "...stay behind and watch these dogs. Hulk, War Machine, Ms Marvel, you stay with them." War Machine saluted, (hitting himself in the head in the process) Ms Marvel nodded, and Hulk just snorted.

"The rest of us will proceed forwards to investigate this light." Celestia instructed. She, Luna, her two other pegasus guards, Wolverine, Black Panther, Ant-Pony, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack walked down the tunnel. Suddenly, while walking through, Fluttershy started whimpering again.

"What is it?" Wolverine asked her.

Fluttershy continued shivering while answering. "I just can't shake the feeling that something really horrible is down there."

"I as well." Rarity said.

"Yeah..." Applejack continued. "Somethin' down there just feels wrong!" Celestia and Luna looked at each other worried. The Elements of Harmony had a direct opposition against evil, so this could be a bad sign. "Maybe you three should go back." Luna suggested.

"What!? I ain't 'fraid o' nothin'" Applejack answered, standing tall.

Wolverine chuckled. "Well, stay with us if you want, if your not scared to face the terror that inevitably waits at the end of the tunnel." He mocked.

"O' course!" Applejack responded proudly. "Ya'll head on back, ah got this." She told Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Be careful." Rarity said before heading back with her yellow friend. Applejack wore a smile for her friends, but it faded when they were far off. After a while of trekking, the group finally reached the end of the tunnel. A small cavern was there with boulders stacked at the back. Through them was a light blue glow that emanated far.

"This must be the source of the magic." Celestia thought aloud before walking forward to get a better look.

Wolverine sniffed the air, and something was off. He smelt...black powder? Wasn't Equestria primitive in the technology area. Maybe it wasn't native, or just ready to be mined. His first suspicion was confirmed when he looked up to see explosives above Celestia, flashing and about to detonate.

"GET BACK!" He yelled, lashing out and pulling Celestia back just as the bombs detonated, causing layers of rock to completely drown out the light. The group looked up and a figure jumped from the ceiling, landing in front of them. It was a unicorn ninja colt dressed in red and black, with katanas on his back, a device on his chest, pistol holsters on his belt, and strange belt buckle. His eyes were closed, and when he opened them, they were glowing green, like the Frost Giants.

"Deadpool." Wolverine acknowledged. Deadpool smirked under his mask before magically lifting his guns out of their holsters.

"Scatter." Ant-Pony said as Deadpool opened fire. The group took off in different directions while the red ninja's bullets sprayed all around the cavern. Wolverine charged and slashed Deadpool in the side. Deadpool winced for a second before jumping away, and before the ponies' eyes, his wounds just closed up, as if they were never there at all. He put his guns back in their holsters before vanishing. The ponies looked around the cavern nervously, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Their silence was broken by Celestia, who screamed in pain. One of her guards looked to see Deadpool slashing one of his swords through Celestia's flank. Deadpool disappeared again and reappeared behind Luna and gave her the same treatment, then to a guard, then Applejack, then the other guard, then Wolverine. The cycle continued for a while.

**Great. A teleporting, regenerating, armed-to-the-teeth ninja wants to kill you and everyone else. Applejack, how do you get yourself into these situations? **AJ thought. The farm pony bucked out her legs, desperately trying to hit Deadpool. Luckily, she succeeded, taking the red-clad ninja by surprise. He fell due to Applejack's powerful kick and Wolverine took this opportunity to tackle him. He slashed Deadpool's torso, cutting off his chest device with it. The ninja shot Wolverine in the head, knocking him out with a metal clink. Deadpool ran for his device, but was knocked by away by a pegasus guard. With that, he stabbed the guard in the leg and jumped behind a recovering Princess Celestia, grabbed her neck, and held a sword to it with magic.

Suddenly, everything in the room seemed still. No one moved as the blade was just inches from Celestia's neck. All was quiet except for a winged ant buzzing around...

Back in the first cavern, Fluttershy and Rarity arrived back to the others.

"Everything ok, ladies?" Barrier asked them.

"Yes, we were just recommended to return." Rarity explained. Suddenly, some rumbling noises could be heard in the walls of the cavern. Nothing seemed to happen until War Machine and Barrier flew up to the ceiling extremely fast!

"Rhodey!" "Sir!" Ms Marvel and Flash Sentry called as they saw them fly up as if they were attached.

"Can't...move." Rhodey said, struggling. Suddenly, Flash, and the two other guards were flying toward the ceiling as well. Flash waved his legs around while hanging by his armor. Wait...his armor! He tried to get it off, but it just seemed to tighten around him. Back on the ground, the rumbling came back and suddenly, giant sheets of metal came out of the ground and walls, forming cages around the diamond dogs, Fluttershy, and Rarity. A large chunk formed into a ball and smacked Ms Marvel in the back of the head, knocking her out. Layers upon layers of metal sheets piled on top of the Hulk, subduing him, but just barely. As the ponies struggled, a white earth pony dressed in purple with a purple-and-pink helmet and silvery mane hovered into the room with his hooves out in all directions. His eyes were glowing green.

"Mag...ne...to!" Rhodey yelled, still struggling. Magneto smiled and held his hostages at bay, starting to make the armors of those who wore them implode on themselves. Fluttershy started to grow angry with him and gave him the stare. Magneto caught this, it made him uncomfortable. He used the metal of one of the diamond dogs' harnesses and wrapped it around Fluttershy's head, blocking her eyes, rendering her stare useless.

Rarity watched as Fluttershy cried under her metal blindfold, the caged dogs whimpered, the guards and War Machine were trapped in their own suits of armor, Ms Marvel unconscious, and Hulk being bombarded with heavy metal. **How did it come to this? **She thought.

Back in Ponyville, Spike walked through the doors of the library. "Twilight, I'm back!" He called out. He had just got back from errands. No answer, odd. Even stranger, the library was a mess. Spike just shrugged and began cleaning up. Twilight may be OCD, but on occasion, she goes a little crazy. While putting books back into shelves, he heard the sound of crunching behind him. Twilight must have come down and started snacking on the groceries he got.

"Good choices, Spike." She said. "The perfect little snack before I destroy the town."

Thanks Twilight, I...wait, WHAT!?" Spike yelled before turning around. It was indeed his good friend, but her eyes were glowing green, like the Frost Giants!

"T-t-Twilight? What's happened to you?" He stuttered.

"I've been shown the truth. Celestia is a worthless foal. Fear is the only path to peace on this world or any other. Harmony can be achieved through it, as well as absolute power. But don't take, you word for it, take it from my new associate, Venom." The corrupted unicorn said.

Suddenly, a large pegasus slammed onto the floor on the other side of the room. He seemed to be suited from head to hoof in a black skin-tight suit with a white spider stretching across his chest to his back, and made another spider. White formed around two creepy glowing eyes. His most distinguishing feature though, was a large mouth filled with sharp, pointed teeth. A wormlike tongue slithered out of his mouth waved around in a disgusting manner, Spike guessed to intimidate him. (It worked)

"N-no Twilight, you won't destroy anything. I won't let you!" Spike said, still scared.

"On the contrary," Twilight began. "you're going to help me." Suddenly, Venom's tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Spike like a snake. Spike struggled, but that tongue was surprisingly strong. Twilight grinned as her horn began to glow green. A beam shot out at Spike, and when it hit, his mind went numb, but his body felt painful, and he couldn't do anything.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave it in a REVIEW! All you silent readers are driving me NUTS! Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like, tell me a plot hole, tell me about your favorite pony, just tell me SOMETHING!**

**And just to point out, yeah, I know Flash Sentry didn't join the royal guard until the events of Equestria Girls and this story takes place before it, but THAT I don't want to hear about. Besides that, tell me anything you like! Peace out, Posse!**


	4. Chapter 4: Recoveration

**If you hit the button you'll go back to the homepage believing whatever you want to believe. If you scroll down to the story below, you'll read an astonished story of epic proportions written by me.**

**MACHINES!**

Deadpool's blade was just grazing the fur of Celestia's neck as Applejack, Luna, and two guards stood silently staring the Merc down, bleeding, and angry. The only noise in the room was the buzzing of tiny insect wings. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Suddenly, a purple projectile struck Deadpool in the head, and some invisible force smacked Deadpool to the ground. Said force revealed itself to be Ant-Pony, who grew to normal size and stood on Deadpool. Black Panther then leapt from the shadows where the projectile originated.

"Thank you very much." Celestia said, getting up, and still in pain.

"How'd you do that?" Applejack asked Panther.

The wakandan king made a blade formed of energy with magic. "Energy Daggers. I'm glad they carried over with me." He answered.

Luna nodded. "Now, let's get into 'talking' with our friend here." She said, giving Deadpool a glare.

Beside them, Wolverine started to wake up. "Ugh, what's going on?" He said.

"We finally apprehended Deadpool." Luna answered.

"Good." Wolverine said. "But, you know what I noticed? He's not running his mouth." Ant-Pony and Black Panther looked at each other, wondering how they didn't notice that. "Logan's right, Deadpool's not himself." Hank said. Their conversation was cut off by a bright yellow light coming from the end of the tunnel. Afterwards they heard the sound of Hulk's roar, but it seemed to be mixed with another yell.

"What the hell?" Wolverine thought aloud.

* * *

Things were not going well for the ponies in the first cavern. Several ponies' armors were being crushed like cans, with them inside no less, Rarity and Fluttershy were trapped and Fluttershy was also blinded by a metal blindfold, Ms Marvel was unconscious, and the Hulk was under constant brutal assault. Fluttershy, while still scared, felt a large buildup of anger begin. This Magneto character shows up out of nowhere, traps her friends, tries to crush them, knocks one out, locks others in a cage, attempts to flatten another and blinds herself! Fluttershy was mad, extremely mad, all she wanted to do was smash Magneto, smash him into oblivion!

Then, a blinding yellow light filled the cavern. Magneto lost his concentration, and the armored ponies attached to the ceiling fell. When the light faded, in its place stood...a large human female, who was extremely muscular, had green skin, pink hair, and green eyes. She wore a purple pair of shorts and bra (thankfully) and a look that said she was righteously PISSED.

The human roared. It sounded like Hulk and Fluttershy's voices speaking at the same time. "FlutterHulk HATE MAGNET PONY!" The human bellowed so forcefully, Barrier could swear his armor rattled. FlutterHulk charged at Magneto, who tried to launch metal projectiles, but they were swatted away like flies by the rage-induced monster approaching him. Before Magneto knew it, he was being pounded by a green pink-haired beast. After a good smashing, another yellow light filled the room as FlutterHulk let out a final roar. Fluttershy and Bruce flew to opposite sides of the cavern. Several ran to Fluttershy, other sent to Bruce. Ms Marvel woke up during the middle of FlutterHulk's rage.

"Fluttershy, darling, are you ok?" Rarity asked her friend. Fluttershy got up, the Element of Kindness necklace around her neck. "Fluttershy feel funny." She said before shaking her head and saying "I mean, I'm fine, Rarity."

"Bruce, you ok?" Ms Marvel asked her friend. Bruce got up chuckling. "That was something." He said. Barrier had come to see as well, and he gasped when he saw what was around Bruce's neck: another Element of Kindness necklace, but made of bronze, not gold. Ms Marvel and War Machine just gave him confused looks.

A groaning was heard in the center of the cavern. Every pony looked to see Magneto getting up, holding his helmeted head. His eyes weren't glowing anymore. "Wha-what happened? Where am I?" He said in a British accent. He looked at his hooves and then around the cavern. "Oh no...oh no." He muttered.

The rest of the group walked over to the mutant pony. "Erik," War Machine began "do you remember anything?" He asked.

"Yes...yes I do." Magneto said. "I attacked you all after being transported here."

"Who transported you?" War Machine asked.

Magneto paused before responding "I don't know. That seemed to be wiped from my memory. I do remember HOW I got here though. I went through a portal, but it became unstable and exploded."

**So THAT'S what caused the crater. **Bruce thought.

"Do forgive me." Magneto requested. "I wasn't in control." He seemed to be back to his confident self already.

"We'll forgive you IF you put our armors back to normal." Flash Sentry said. Magneto shrugged and pointed his hoof at the armored ponies. Their armor expanded until it was its normal size again.

"Not to sound clueless but, how did we change him back?" Barrier asked nobody in particular.

"I dunno, magic, cognitive recalibration, those are two best guesses." Bruce said.

"Cognitive-what?" Barrier asked.

"Recalibration. Hitting him really hard in the head. It's worked before." Bruce explained.

* * *

Back down the tunnel, a large amount of tremors shook up the place. After they stopped, another roar was heard and a yellow light filled the chamber. When that faded, a muffled groaning was heard from underneath Ant-Pony's hoof. He lifted it to see Deadpool's eyes have returned to normal, but the muffled noises continued.

Deadpool seemed to be trying to speak, but all that came out were muffles. Wolverine lifted the Merc's mask to find that his mouth had been sewn shut. (The other ponies jumped back when they saw what was around his mouth) **Wise choice. **He thought to himself. Unfortunately, the morals of this world got the better of him, and he used one claw to slash Deadpool's mouth open.

"Whew, thanks Wolvie!" Deadpool said almost immediately after getting his mouth un-sewn. He pulled his mask back down and looked around. "You live here? What a dump." He joked.

**Oh good, a smartass. **Celestia thought. "No, you attacked us down here." She said to the babbling ninja.

"Oh yeah, well I didn't do that." Deadpool answered. Everyone else in the cave just stared. "Waddaya mean, you gave me these!" Applejack said, showing the slashmarks that Deadpool gave her.

"Eh, musta been whoever was controlling me." Deadpool answered.

"Well, since you weren't flapping your gums all fight, that would make sense." Wolverine commented.

"We can discuss this later, now we need to investigate what that light was." Luna said before dashing off back through the cave. Deadpool scooped up his teleporter belt via magic before following the group through the caves. They arrived and were given a brief description of what happened beforehand.

"How in the hay did that happen?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know! It just came out of nowhere!" Bruce said.

"We can investigate that later, but I think there's trouble." Celestia said. "Deadpool is a unicorn, Magneto is an earth pony, if the pattern follows..."

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Iron Colt was going over construction plans with the royal carpenters that Princess Celestia sent to help build a base for the Avengers. His plans looked slightly familiar to his teammates. He turned his head to see Twilight Sparkle trotting along past the construction site. The odd thing was that she had her eyes closed. It wasn't too odd since it was a cartoonish gesture to skip along with your eyes closed when you're happy, and Tony had come to terms that he was basically living a cartoon, but she seemed hesitant to open them, even when she almost collided with two other ponies walking along.

"You ok Twi?" He asked, walking up to her."

"Oh I'm fine." She said, still keeping her eyes shut. "Very fine...better than I've been in a while."

Tony thought her tone of voice was suspicious. "Did you get your eyes recolored?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." She promptly said. "But I did get some work done."

"Ok..." Tony said, confused. "You can show me later, I gotta get back to planning."

"See ya." Twilight finished, trotting off again. Tony watched her walk away, wondering what was going on in her head.

* * *

Wasp buzzed around the busy marketplace, whistling a merry tune. Whenever she shrank down, she kept all her strength as if she were normal size, so picking up ingredients for the cakes while the size of an insect was no hassle. Salesponies at the stands were all startled when the wasp that landed on their counters spoke to them and purchased items, but Jan didn't mind. After collecting all the stuff on the list the cakes gave her, she grabbed the saddlebag she was given and started to buzz on back to Sugarcube Corner. She placed the saddlebag filled with ingredients in the store and decided to go for a walk around town at normal size.

During her walk, Jan noticed all the ponies in town were heading towards the town hall. Curious, she followed. When she saw a large crowd gathered out front, she asked a nearby spectator what the heck was going on. He said that a town meeting had been called, but the reason was unrevealed. Twilight Sparkle trotted up to the pedestal (or whatever it's called.) and addressed the masses...well sort of. She opened her eyes for the crowd, and they jumped in fear. The eerie green glow of one who was not herself. Twilight grinned evilly before her horn glowed green with magic.

Then, behind the ground, a loud boom was heard, and the ground shook. Every pony turned around to see a dragon with glowing green eyes, not full-grown, but still big. It had purple-and-green scales which led everyone to believe one thing: "SPIKE!?"

The dragon roared and the crowd scattered in panic. Twilight continued grinning while calmly walking forward to the panicking crowd.

"Kneel." The unicorn said, still sickeningly cool. While the crowd still went nuts, Twi decided to try a different approach.

"I said..." Twilight's horn cast a bright green light that caught every pony's attention before shouting "KNEEL!" The crowd stopped running wildly and did as the corrupted unicorn said.

"Is this not so much simpler?" Twilight asked the masses. "All creatures are dictated by fear, and you follow your leaders through it. Why not accept it? In the end...you will always kneel."

A crouching mule rose from the crowd. "Not to ponies like you." He said.

Twilight looked at him. "There ARE no ponies like me." She said.

"There will always be ponies like you." The mule responded, determined.

Twilight maintained her confident demeanor. "Look to the mule, ponies. Let him be an example." She said, aiming her horn at the mule. She fired a magic blasted at the mule, but it was deflected by Captain America, who jumped in front just in time. The magic ricocheted off the adamantium disc right back its owner, knocking her back.

"Y'know, the last time I was in a foreign land, and an outsider stood above all its citizens; we ended up disagreeing." Cap said.

Twilight got up grumbling, losing her calm demeanor. "What do you want, Earthling?" She growled.

**Earthling? **Cap thought. "Well I heard there was an evil plot happening so I thought I'd sneak a peek." He responded.

"Well, your 'observation' will be cut short." Twilight answered. "Spike?" The purple dragon charged at Cap who took to the air just before Spike started spewing fire. After barely missing the good Captain, Spike clutched his eyes and screamed in pain, before his mouth was clamped shut by webbing. Wasp and Spider-Colt appeared beside Captain America. Twilight gritted her teeth and aimed her magic blast at the three Avengers.

She was about to blast when a lightning bolt struck her in the horn. The mauve unicorn stumbled back, stunned and befuddled. Thor hovered down to his teammates, ready to join them in battle while Twilight growled loudly. The powerful unicorn's horn glowed brightly, and a heat was felt all around her, as if the sun was shining on their faces. Unfortunately for Twilight, before she could release the energy she was storing she was hit again from the side.

"What. Is it. NOW!?" Twilight yelled through gritted teeth. A light blue unicorn mare with a white mane that curled in the front wearing a star-patterned cape and ridiculous hat stood looking proud.

"Well, it appears the Great and Powerful Trixie has arrived back in Ponyville just in time!" The mare exclaimed. Before Trixie could strike Twilight again, the black pegasus Venom landed on her, knocking her down. Venom flicked his tongue around, staring at his prey when he was kicked aside by Black Widow. Venom hissed at the spy and fired a symbiote blob at her. Widow used her Widow's bite to destroy it, but it left her open to Venom's pounce. She was tackled to the ground, but Spider-Colt came used his webbing as a slingshot to launch himself hind legs-first at the pegasus beast.

"Why did you, of all people, have to end up here? They couldn't have picked-" Spider-Colt spoke as Venom attacked. "-Shocker, Electro, or even Rhino? They'd all be better than you!" Venom ignored Spider-Colt's ramblings as he continued his onslaught. Black Widow continued shooting widow's bites at the black abomination while Thor, Iron Colt, Captain America, and Wasp battled Spike. The dragon's thick heat-resistant scales made Iron Colt's repulsors ineffective, and Wasp solved her beam problems by aiming for his eyes. Spike slammed Iron Colt down to the ground with his hand, and the technological pony got up with dusty armor. Pinkie Pie ran over to Iron Colt to check on him.

"Are you ok? Can I help?" Pinkie asked.

Tony got up groggily. "Sorry Pinks, but unless you've got a cannon, I don't think you can-" He said.

"But I DO have a cannon!" Pinkie responded, making a huge pink cannon appear out of nowhere beside her. Tony let out a small yelp in surprise.

"Where...did that come from?" He asked. "What? How else am I supposed to take parties on the go, silly?" Pinkie answered. "We'll talk about this later. Use your...cannon." Tony said before flying off. Pinkie fired the cannon and confetti and streamers mummified Spike and sent him tumbling down. Thor flew in and threw Mjolnir at Spike. The uru tool hit Spike in the hand, which pin it down to the ground.

"We are not your enemies Spike, try to think!" Thor yelled. Spike simply breathed fire at the godly Alicorn in response. In the meantime, Trixie recovered from Venom's attack and rammed into an escaping Twilight, knocking them both down.

"What are you even doing here?" Twilight asked, shoving Trixie away and getting up.

"Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie thought she would try to put on her show once again. It appears that a greater cause has Trixie using her magic for a different purpose." The magician answered, trying to sound impressive. "Besides, Trixie has been training to become even MORE great and powerful!"

Twilight scoffed. "Well, no matter how much you train, you'll never defeat me!" She yelled.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Trixie challenged. Twilight grinned as her horn began glowing. Trixie's horn did the same as they lowered their heads. Suddenly, separate colored beams shot out from their horns at each other. Twilight's beam was green, and Trixie's was bright blue. The unicorns' concentrations were fierce as they held their ground against each others' magic.

* * *

"...Carnage?"

"Shocker?"

"Batroc?"

"Chameleon?" Deadpool and Ant-Pony discussed who may be the pegasus in Ponyville.

"Titania?"

"Mystique?"

"Klaw?"

"Sabretooth?"

"Lady Deathstrike?"

"What would she do with hooves?"

"Touché. Omega Red?"

"Green Goblin?"

"Crimson Dynamo?"

"Electro?"

"Sandman?"

"Venom?" Their conversation was cut short by a column of flames coming from Ponyville's direction.

"Pyro?"

"Molten Man?"

"LATER! Full speed ahead!" Wolverine shouted at the pegasus guards, who picked up speed.

* * *

"Grr, you've...definitely...gotten stronger." Twilight said while battling her rival.

"I've...been practicing." Trixie responded, visibly strained. She was strong, but she knew she was nowhere near as strong as Twilight.

Up above, the royal chariots arrived and their passengers overlooked the scene.

"There's an epic battle going on." Black Panther observed.

"Gee, ya think?" Wolverine spat.

Black Panther ignored his teammate. "It appears that Spike, Twilight Sparkle, and...Venom are under mind control. Oh...it seems that Spike has grown quite large due to some spell." He continued.

"Shall we help?" Ms Marvel said, taking to the air.

"Indeed, move out!" Luna said, and Ms Marvel, War Machine, and Magneto took flight, Deadpool teleported to the scene, and Black Panther, Wolverine, Ant-Pony, and Bruce Banner jumped out. The remaining Avengers' attack began.

* * *

Venom grabbed Spider-Colt with his tongue and tossed him into Black Widow, knocking them both away. Venom stared his enemies down when something hit him in the back of the head. Venom turned his head to growl at whoever threw the object. It was a white unicorn mare with a frizzy blue-and-purple mane wearing large shades and a pair of headphones around her neck.

"Hey, ya overgrown tar pit! Why don't 'cha go suck Discord's-" The mare yelled before being pounced on by the symbiotic pegasus. Venom growled fiercely but the mare seemed confident. Venom's tongue flicked in and out, eventually staying out and tracing along the mare's face.

"Hey, keep your tongue in your mouth ya perv." The mare taunted.

Venom hissed before saying "Congratulations, you've angered me enough to KILL you!" Venom was about to bite his hostage's neck before he was dragged away by Spider-Colt's webbing.

"Vinyl!" A voice called from away. A brown earth pony mare with a black mane wearing a bow tie ran up to the white mare. "Vinyl, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine Octavia." Vinyl answered.

"Thank Celestia that beast didn't do anything to you." Octavia said, helping her friend up.

"Oh, I think he almost did, of you know what I mean." Vinyl said, chuckling and nudging Octavia. Then, Spider-Colt flew over their heads, screaming, and almost comically tumbled over to an amp sitting in the middle of the street.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Vinyl asked, trotting up to the spider-powered colt.

"I've had better moments." Spidey responded before noticing the thing behind him. "Is this yours?" He asked Vinyl.

"Yeah, I was moving it before the attack, why?" Vinyl responded.

"Be ready to crank it up, I've got a plan." Spider-Colt said, grinning.

"Oh dear." Octavia said glumly as Vinyl began grinning as well.

* * *

Trixie was beginning to run out of energy. Her magic was nearly depleted, and she felt like passing out. Her knees felt like jelly and were about to buckle when when a purple projectile hit Twilight square in the horn.

Twilight fell backwards, and her eyes went back to normal for a second. "Who? What?" came out of the mauve unicorn's mouth before her eyes turned green again.

"Who did that!? Show yourself!" Twilight hollered. Black Panther leapt from what little shadow there was and glared at his possessed friend.

"Twilight Sparkle." Black Panther began. "You are clearly not in control here. Surrender peacefully and we can get you help."

Twilight stared at Panther almost hysterically. She began giggling before bursting into an insane laughter. Panther and Trixie stared confused as their friend was cracking up over nothing.

"Help!? HELP!? I DON'T NEED HELP!" Twilight bellowed at her friends. "I HAVE BEEN SHOWN THE TRUTH FROM THE SHADOW KING! I NEED NOTHING FROM YOU!"

**Shadow king? **Panther thought. **We'll have to remember that.**

**(Elsewhere) You fool! (smack) Grrrr...**

"No matter, we shall defeat you." Black Panther said. He got into a battle stance and unsheathed his sword. Twilight regained her composure and formed a blade out of magic. The two stared at each other for a shot while before Twilight's blade shot forward. Panther parried and slashed at Twilight, but his slash was blocked and he himself was pushed back. Panther thrusted his blade forward, and Twilight dodged but the blade nicked her cheek, causing a cut. Twilight paused as a trickle of blood ran down her face, which began twisting with anger as she launched a flurry of quick attacks which were all easily blocked by the experienced king of Wakanda. Eventually Panther shoved Twilight's blade aside and pointed his sword dangerously close to her throat. Another "shing" sound was heard and a revived Trixie had a light blue blade held across the back of Twilight's neck.

The corrupted unicorn growled while her current enemies smirked. Across the way, Hulk, War Machine, and Ant-Pony joined the fight against Spike. Hulk and Ant-Pony managed to pin him down while War Machine and Captain America held his muzzle shut. Thor, Iron Colt, and Wasp kept shoot at him if he got too close to escaping. Princess Celestia walked up to Spike amd stared into his glowing green eyes. She lowered her horn and it began glowing pure white. Soon, Spike was glowing white, and the Avengers stepped back. After about 10 more seconds of glowing the light faded and Spike lied in the beast's place, back to his cute little self.

The young dragon woke up and rubbed his head. "Oh man; what happened?" He said. His eyes flashed open, non-glowing as usual. "Oh Celestia..."

"Yes?" Celestia asked, gazing down at her subject.

Spike began panicking at the sight of her. "I-I'm sorry princess! I didn't know what I was doing! I couldn't control myself! I-" Spike was on his knees pleading when Celestia rested a hoof on his shoulder.

"It's ok Spike." Celestia explained. "You were under mind control. You are not to blame for your actions."

Spike's breathing steadied. "Thank you your majesty." He said.

"Now is not the time for talking, though. There is business at hand." Celestia finished. Meanwhile, Venom began to realize that the tide was not in his favor. His biggest gun was down and the unicorn trapped and about to be purified. After being cornered by his opponents, he made the logical tactical decision: he turned tail and flew away.

"Aw man!" Vinyl whined. "We didn't get to use my amp!"

"Hey! You're not getting away so easy!" Rainbow Dash yelled, chasing after Venom at top speed.

**Jesus, this bitch is fast! **Venom thought as he was being chased. He dodged one of Dash's attempts at charging him before doing a very Venom-like thing on her next attempt. Venom smacked Dash in the face with his hoof before biting her wing, hard. Rainbow Dash screamed as Venom's fangs dug into her wing. Cap began chasing after them soon after Dash left and his eyes widened, then narrowed when he saw Venom holding Rainbow Dash.

Venom grinned with the pegasus still in his teeth, blood dripping from her wing. He shook her like a dog with a ragdoll before tossing her away into the Everfree forest. Cap looked at Venom, then the falling Rainbow Dash. After a moment's hesitation, he flew to save the cyan pegasus. Venom chuckled before being smacked in the face by a powerful hoof. He came crashing down back to Ponyville, right in front of Vinyl's amp.

"Now!" Spider-Colt yelled. Vinyl flicked the switch on her amp and dubstep music started pouring out right in Venom's face. The symbiotic villain hissed and screeched while his suit itself appeared to be squirming. Venom tried to get away again, but Ms Marvel and Deadpool appeared to hold him down. Venom's squirming and wailing continued as the dubstep poured from the speakers in front of his face. Soon, his suit started climbing off him and slithering away, revealing a white stallion with a brown mane with a scorpion Cutie Mark.

"No! No! Nono!" Venom cried as his suit crawled away as a black mess. Pinkie Pie rushed in with a jelly jar and caught the black goo. "Nuh-uh!" She said as the mess squirmed around in the jar.

"Venom" continued struggling against Deadpool and Ms M when Princess Luna walked up to him.

"Give me back my SUIT!" Venom yelled as he tried to get away.

"You really think the princess will just give you your suit back?" Deadpool asked his hostage. "Geez, you're a dumbass!"

Luna simply rolled her eyes and gazed coldly at the struggling colt. "Allow me to purge you of your corruption, and I'll CONSIDER giving you your suit back." She said. Venom simply spat at her.

"Oooooh! You're in trouble!" Deadpool teased. Luna's eyes glowed white as she lifted Venom into the air. Venom glowed white as his corruption was purged, though Luna made it last a little longer than Spike. After a short while Venom dropped to the ground, groaning.

"How's it hanging, Gargan?" Spider-Colt said, trotting up to the purified villain.

"Oh, it's you." Gargan groaned, looking up.

"He's fine." Spidey called to everyone else.

"Yes, I'm fine, now can I PLEASE have my suit back!?" Gargan growled. Luna continued giving him her cold gaze, which he returned in full. Deadpool swore he felt a chill go up his spine.

Luna eventually sighed and said "Let him go." Ms M and Deadpool let their captive go who quickly rushed over to the jar holding him symbiote and smashed it. Soon enough, the black goo clung to its host and crawled all over his body, transforming him into the monster he was. Soon enough, Venom was back.

"Aaaaah." Venom almost purred. "Much better."

"Keep yourself under wraps, beast." Luna said, her horn glowing slightly.

Venom just stared at Luna, his eyes now resembling that of a snake's. Oddly enough, his tongue was flicking in and out like a snake. The two locked eyes for a while before Deadpool intervened.

"Ok, enough with the staring contests already!" He said. Venom chuckled and said. "What would I have to gain from hurting you anyway? I just met you, I'm miles from home and you seem like the only person who can help me."

Luna considered this and let her guard down slightly. "I'll still be watching you." She said.

Venom simply grinned and said "I'm sure you will be." Just then, Twilight Sparkle ran by sobbing, Spike chasing after her.

"What's with her?" Venom asked.

"She blames herself for our mysterious puppetmaster's actions." Princess Celestia explained, walking up to the group.

"Well that's stupid, she was under mind control." Spider-Colt commented.

"I know. I've been trying to tell her but she won't listen." Celestia continued. The group began to chase after their unicorn friend as she ran into her library with Spike close behind. Tony attempted to fly there but crashed into a magic forcefield put around the house.

"How many times do I have to crash this week!?" Tony asked himself, having fallen to the ground.

"Maybe the author just doesn't like you." Deadpool said. "Or is it the player, or the writer, or the director? I don't know WHAT I'm in anymore!"

Deadpool received the confused looks he knew all too well as Twilight's friends looked upon their friend's house sadly.

"Hey guys!" Called a voice from afar. The group turned to see Hawkeye, Big Macintosh, and Applebloom approaching. "What's goin-ooh." The arriving ponies looked around the town, now much more destroyed than usual.

"Big event happened while we were away?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nooooo, everything's just hunky-dory Clint!" Tony called, annoyed. The group was given a quick run-down as to what happened.

"Damn! I should've been there to help!" Hawkeye said, looking down.

"Yeah, I ain't gonna lie. You're right." Spider-Colt said.

Hawkeye looked up. "Isn't this the part where you comfort me and tell me it wasn't my fault?" He asked.

There was silence for a while before Wasp spoke up. "Nope. You're to blame." Another silence.

"Fair enough." Hawkeye replied, shrugging.

"Good, now that that's over, I think there's some pony else who needs comforting." Rarity said in a fake sing-song voice gesturing to Twilight's tree.

"How are we gonna get through this force field?" Ant-Pony asked, tapping it with his hoof.

"We can't." Celestia promptly answered. "If it were a less powerful unicorn maybe we could break through, but this is Twilight Sparkle, my most powerful student. We'll just have to wait her out."

"Wait, aren't you the most powerful magic user in all the land?" Spider-Colt asked. "Can't you just flare your horn and 'poof' force field gone?"

"I can, but it would hurt Twilight." Celestia said, glaring slightly at the red-and-blue outsider.

"Ok, ok, just curious, that's all." Spider-Colt said, backing away slightly.

Pinkie Pie put a hoof to her chin before grinning ear-to-ear. "I think **I **know what will cheer her up!" She eagerly said to the crowd.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sobbed into her pillow in bed. Spike had tried to calm her down several times but to no avail. Before Twilight began sobbing she put up a force field to protect herself and others from her. Though she had to keep partial concentration on the field while sobbing to keep it up, it managed to hold off for a solid 25 minutes before her concentration faded completely. Twilight eventually cried herself to sleep after 30 minutes. Her last thought before drifting off was **Why?**

Twilight woke up groggily, her eyes still red. **How long was I out? **She thought to herself. The unicorn looked out the window and saw it was nighttime. **So that's how long... **She thought. A gentle knocking was heard at her door.

"Come in." She said, still waking up. The door opened slowly and Spike slowly walked in, concerned for his caretaker.

"Twilight, are you ok?" The little dragon asked.

Twilight sighed. "No. I'm not ok." She choked. "I threatened the lives of my friends, along with everyone in Ponyville, allied with that...that THING, and...and I turned you into a monster." She began sobbing again. Spike quickly ran over to her and embraced her.

"Twilight, it wasn't your fault. Something was controlling you. You couldn't do anything." Spike said.

Twilight sniffed. "I wish I could have done something Spike." She took the young dragon in her forelegs and clutched him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Spike hated to see Twilight so sad. He always thought of her as an older sister, one he deeply cared for. He hadn't seen her this sad since she fell for King Sombra's "nightmare door".

"By the way, that "thing" has a name." Said a voice coming from the doorway. Twilight and Spike looked to see Venom standing in the doorway. "Look, I ain't the comforting sort, but we can't stress enough that your sobbing was really undeserved." The symbiotic supervillain explained. "You had nothing to do with it, and besides, who in their right mind would trust me?"

Twilight had to smile a bit. "By the way, someone downstairs wants to see ya." Venom said. Twilight nodded, put Spike down and proceeded downstairs. When she got there she felt a serious twinge of Deja Vu.

Nearly the whole town was gathered in her living room, there were streamers, balloons, sweets, and a huge banner set out across the room. A DJ booth was set up across from the front door, and a lamp's shade was missing. All of this could only mean one thing: A Pinkie Pie party.

"Twiiiiiilight!" screeched a voice from the crowd. Twilight looked in the direction of the voice and saw her friend Pinkie waving at her from the mass of ponies in her library. The unicorn smiled and ran down to Pinkie who embraced her as soon as she was in reach.

"Oh Twilight, we were all so worried!" Pinkie gushed. "You were all mopey and we were thinking up ways to cheer you up and I came up with the party idea! I knew it would help!"

"Thanks Pinkie, you always know how to make me smile!" Twilight responded. Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy came up to Twilight next.

"Twahlight! You ok?"

"Twilight darling, please don't do that again!"

"Oh Twilight, we were so worried!"

"Girls, girls. I'm fine." Twilight silenced her friends. "Thank you all so much for going through all this trouble for me!" Pinkie was about to say that it was just another day for her, but suppressed her desire to say it as the group embraced. When they broke, Twilight noticed something. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Last I saw her, she fell into Everfree." Tony came up behind the group. "Cap went in after her."

The group became more worried. "Do you think she'll need ok?" Pinkie asked.

"Didn't you hear me? Cap went in after her. She'll be fine." Tony finished.

* * *

**Earlier** Rainbow Dash fell through the air, screaming and in pain. Her wing was nearly bit off by a black symbiotic monster. Her wing was in pain, and it hurt to move it, so she couldn't fly. She clenched her eyes shut and prepared for impact, but instead of the hard ground, she felt two forelegs underneath her. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to see Captain America holding her right above the ground. She giggled a bit before going limp in Cap's forelegs.

The good captain shook his head as he put his friend down. Rainbow Dash didn't exactly fall asleep, but the whole experience was quite shocking for her. After Dash came to, she almost immediately started groaning in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow ow ow!" She said as she sat up.

"Ok, take it easy." Cap instructed as he went to see her.

"Ah, my wing..." Dash groaned as she tried to move her appendage, which was still bleeding slightly, and scrapes from Venom's teeth were quite visible.

"Yeesh." Cap said, seeing her wing. "Ok, let's find a safe place to heal these up. I think I saw a hut nearby..."

"A hut? T-that must be Zecora's place!" Dash said loudly. "She'll probably know how to help! Let's go there!"

"Alright. Your word." Cap said, hesitation in his voice. The two ponies walked (Rainbow wincing every 10 seconds. When they arrived at the hut, Dash knocked at the door without hesitation and a zebra mare with a mohawk wearing various bracelets on her legs and some earrings.

"Rainbow Dash, what's happened to you? And who is this colt in blue?" The zebra, assumed to be Zecora asked.

"I was attacked, and this is Captain America, he's helping me." Dash answered.

"It'll take a while to explain." Cap said.

"Come inside, my good friends." Zecora said. "To your wing, we shall make amends." The pegasi joined the zebra inside her hut, where she examined Rainbow Dash's wing.

"Your attacker must know what he has done." Zecora said. "If not, your wing would not be broken."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "M-m-my wing...b-b-BROKEN!?" Dash started freaking out and both Cap and Zecora attempted to calm her down. Once Rainbow Dash's breathing slowed, she lay flat on her back on Zecora's floor, her broken wing sideways. Zecora got some bandages and some other medical supplies and tended to Dash's wing.

"I hope I am not imposing," Zecora said. "but who did this to your wing?" Cap and Dash looked at each other.

"No use hiding I guess." Dash said.

Cap nodded. "An...I suppose an alien known as Venom broke it. He bit it with his razor-sharp teeth, tossed her around like a ragdoll, and threw into Everfree where I caught her." Zecora looked at him funny, unconvinced. Cap sighed. "I'll explain the whole thing." While Zecora tended to Rainbow Dash's injury the patriotic Avenger explained the situation. Zecora seemed skeptical, and Rainbow Dash explained that she too didn't believe them until they expressed ignorance of the weather management and Cutie Marks.

"It sounds quite bizarre. To be away from home so far." Zecora commented. "I too left my homeland, though the journey was not so grand."

"It was definitely confusing at first...and it's still confusing now" Cap answered.

"I can help discover this evil, but now we must return to Ponyville." Zecora said. "The journey shall be long indeed. Come, I shall take the lead."

* * *

Back at the party, Spider-Colt made a small web trampoline for the foals out of a "loopdy hoop", some book stacks, glue (non-permanent), and his webs. We watched Tootsie Flute take her turn, with Dinky Doo, Featherweight, and Button Mash waiting in line. The arachnid avenger smiled at the foals. He noticed that Tootsie had been on his web-o-line for a while so he told her to give Dinky a turn. Tootsie grumbled a bit but got off the web-o-line and Dinky got on. Spidey smiled at the bouncing foal and looked to a door upstairs. Pinkie Pie was walking through. Spider-Colt raised an eyebrow, told the foals to keep their turns fair, and followed Pinkie out.

Pinkie Pie rested her forelegs on the railing and looked up at the moon, her coat drab and her mane straight. **Oh Luna, let our friends be safe. **she thought. The door opened behind her and Spider-Colt trotted out. He was confused and slightly disheartened to see Pinkie as she was.

"Yo Pinkie, you feeling alright?" Spidey asked. "Looking kinda dreary."

Pinkie sighed. "I'm worried about Dashie." She said.

"Sure, we all are." Spider-Colt answered.

"No, I'm really REALLY worried." Pinkie continued. "I mean, she's stuck in the big scary Everfree forest, probably hurt by that meanie Venom, and I don't know if she'll be safe." Pinkie choked up a bit.

"You forgot one thing." Spider-Colt said.

"What?"

"Cap. He's with her." Spider-Colt explained. "She'll be fine, Cap's an A-list superhero. If there's a civilian in danger and he has anything to say about it, he...or she is coming out breathing."

Pinkie sniffed. "You think so?" She asked.

"I know so." Spidey said, taking off his mask.

Pinkie sniffed again and smiled. "Thanks Petey." Pinkie said, Spidey having told her his real name earlier. "It's just hard to imagine life without Dashie. She's cool, she's nice, she's pretty..." Pinkie trailed off.

Peter raised an eyebrow for a second before raising both. "Mon amis, do you have a crush on our rainbow friend?" He asked.

Pinkie sighed. "Just my luck I fell for a straight mare huh?" She said.

"Don't worry. Like I said, Cap's there, and I don't know Dash very well, but if she's your true friend, she'll accept you for who you are." Pete comforted his new friend.

Pinkie smiled. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Now, waddaya say we go back in and...huh?" Peter said.

"What's up?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"There's someone coming up to the library, no three." Peter explained. "Looks like Cap, Rainbow Dash, and...someone I don't know." The pink mare's spirits lifted and her mane poofed up again and her coat brightened. She rushed through the door back inside and told her friends about Rainbow Dash. The group almost immediately ran out the door to meet their friend, and some other ponies and Avengers joined them too.

Soon enough, Dash, Cap, and and Zecora were halfway to the library. The blaring music and colorful lights could only mean one thing: "Pinkie's throwing a party." Rainbow Dash acknowledged. "Good thing to come back to." Zecora and Cap smiled.

Soon enough, Rainbow Dash's friends and Cap's teammates came rushing towards them.

"Rainbow Dash, what happened?"

"Rainbow Dash! What's goin' on?"

"Rainbow Dash, darling!"

"Oh Rainbow Dash, are you ok?"

"What happened, Dashie?"

"Girls, girls, I'm fine!" Rainbow Dash silenced her friends. "Just a flesh wound, that's all."

"What do you mean 'flesh wound'?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Venom broke my wing. Cap got me to Zecora's, and she patched me up." Many pairs of eyes drifted to Dash's bandaged wing, and then to Venom, standing at the back of the crowd.

"What? It wasn't my fault." Venom addressed the crowd.

Twilight sighed. "Unfortunately, he's correct." She said.

"Thank y-hey!" Venom shouted. Twilight ignored him and turned back to her newly crippled friend. "Sorry this happened, Rainbow Dash." Twilight turned to Zecora and Cap next. "Thanks for healing our friend, and getting her back home safely."

"No problem." Cap responded. "Just doing m'duty."

"It was no trouble at all, my friend." Zecora explained. "I always have a hand to lend."

Twilight nodded in appreciation. "Say, where did the princesses go?" Dash asked.

"They had to return to Canterlot." Tony said, having approached the front of the crowd. "'Royal duties' according to them."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Canterlot Royal palace, Princess Luna hastily flipped through many books in the royal library. She tossed another book to the side in frustration before rubbing her temples.

**There has to be SOMETHING. **She thought. **SOME PONY must have crossed dimensions at SOME point in time! **Luna sighed and started contemplating other ways to learn dimensional travel. **Should I...no not yet. If I can't maybe. **

Luna took a deep breath and calmed down. She then heard some pony enter the library. She turned her head to see a familiar figure walking up to her. "Hello again, Barrier."

"Good evening M'lady." Barrier answered. "What are you doing? You look distressed."

Luna sighed. "I'm trying to find a book on dimensional magic, to see if I can send the Avengers home."

Barrier nodded. "I'm sure this matter is important, but you should probably get some sleep." He suggested. "You seem tired, and finding a book on obscure magic can be tough. My pal Neon Lights spent two nights straight up trying to find a magic book about creating new forms of music."

Luna smiled at this. She was tired, she had bags under her eyes, and her mane was slightly messed up. "I suppose you're right, Barrier." She said, getting up from her chair.

"Aren't I always?" Barrier asked. Luna chuckled and started for her room. "I'll continue my search in the morning."

"Of course M'lady." Barrier said. "If I find out anything, a tidbit, a detail, even a rumor, you'll be the first to know."

"My sister will be the first to know, Barrier." Luna said, turning to the armored guard. "I know you favor me, but my sister has greater authority. Unless I'm unavailable, you tell her first."

"Of course your majesty." Barrier said. Luna smiled once again and headed for her room. Barrier sighed and wandered down the opposite hallway to his workshop. He was a humble blacksmith before being promoted to protecting the princesses. He still had great skills, and used them to upgrade the Canterlot Royal Guard's arsenal often.

It also gave him a place to think. Ever since the Elements of Harmony were recovered, he'd started contemplating Celestia's competence as ruler. She seemed to stand idly by as the Elements did the world, and when she did step into the line of fire, she was shot down. He favored Luna for this very reason, and wondered if she'd rise above her sister and take Equestria for herself one day. He had been preparing for that day if it ever were to come, but, sadly, that doesn't seem to be the future.

Nevertheless, Barrier continued fixing up some flaws in the design of his shoulder-spear attachment to his armor, when he heard something outside. The guard poked his head out the door with his spear still on his shoulder, ready for the stab if necessary. He cautiously walked down the long, wide hall of the palace when he heard an unmistakable sound, one that he despised more than most other sounds: snoring.

Barrier turned a corner and found something he was half-expecting to see...Flash Sentry was leaning on a pedestal, sleeping during his shift.

Barrier shook his head and walked over to his trainee. He could just wake him up, but that wouldn't be as fun. Barrier pointed his spear at Flash, and knocked over the pedestal he was leaning on.

Flash Sentry had a rude awakening as he fell. "Wha? Who? Where? When? Where?" Spouted from his mouth as he looked around frantically. His eyes fell upon the sharp piece of brass pointed at his face, and he looked up to see an armored pony staring down at him. He screamed as the pony began laughing.

"Sir?" Flash asked, befuddled.

"Yes, Sentry, it's me." Barrier said, recovering from hysteria. "Caught you sleeping on the job, private."

Flash stammered. "S-sorry sir! Won't happen again!" He said, saluting.

"That's what you said last time, Sentry." Barrier told his trainee. "And the time before that, and the time before that. You're lucky the princesses are so forgiving, pal."

Flash Sentry looked down in dismay. "I know I already said I'm sorry a hundred times sir, but I really mean it." The guard said. "I try to do this right, but I just can't help myself sometimes."

Barrier sighed. "Look kid, I know you need the job, and I'd like to keep you here, but unless you smartening up, you'll be demoted to the book organizer for the royal library."

Flash Sentry looked up. "Don't worry sir. I'll be on my sharpest watch tonight, and every other night!" He said.

Barrier chuckled at his protégé. "Keep up this time, kid." He said before trotting off. **I guess it's back to the workshop for me. **He thought before heading off.

* * *

Princess Celestia was not in bed. On most nights, she would have been at this time, but this was not one of those nights. The elegant princess walked down the stairs to her dark, dirty dungeon. The guards posted at the door straightened in her presence and let her in.

Upon entry, you'd think you walked out of the Canterlot Royal palace and into a completely different place. It was grimy, dank, smelly, dull, and dimly lit. The dungeons are where the criminals of Canterlot are kept, rotting in their cells until execution time, or until their debt to society is paid.

Celestia walked through the dark dungeons to a specific location she checked every week.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here again?" A deep voice said from within a cell. Celestia glared at the cell from which the voice originated. "Have you come to grace us with your presence, dear aunt?"

"Quiet, Dark Flame." Celestia told the one inside the cell. "You know the only reason you haven't been executed yet is on Luna's behalf."

"Of course, of course." Dark Flame said slowly. He was still shrouded in the murky darkness of his cell. "Anyways, what are you doing down here?"

"That is none of your business, criminal." Celestia said, now glaring at Dark Flame. "I suggest you keep your nose out of the royal agenda."

"Well I AM a member of the royal family aren't I?" Dark Flame asked.

"Treason lowered your status greatly, nephew." Celestia said darkly. "Now stop bothering me, or I might fill out that death row form." The elegant princess continued walking through the dungeon hallways, though not without feeling her nephew's eyes following her until she was out of view.

Celestia reached a part of the dungeon filled with death row inmates. Murderers, foal molesters, and those guilty of treason all were held here until their day of execution came...the perfect place for the entrance of a "special" prisoner's cell. Celestia cast a spell on the far wall, and a door appeared covered in locks. Celestia magically unlocked the door and went through, closing and relocking it behind her. The princess walked down an extremely long flight of stairs, deactivating and reactivating traps as she went. When she reached the bottom, a large ball of magic energy sat in the middle of a circular stone room. Celestia walked up to the sphere and uttered the password.

"Order." The ball vanished and revealed its contents: the statue of a creature that looked like a mishmash of animals in a frightened position. The creature that attempted to drive Equestria into eternal chaos.

"Ah! Good evening, Celly!" Discord chimed. Though he was a statue, he could communicate via telepathy. "Come for another check-up have you?"

"Save it." Celestia told the statue. "As well as my weekly check, I've come to ask a question."

"Ask away, my dear!" Discord calmly said.

"What do you know about a group called the Avengers?" The princess asked.

"Hmm, are they off-worlders?" Discord asked.

Celestia's eyes widened. "Did you send them here?" She asked.

"No, but oh how I wish I did!" Discord said.

"How do you know all this?" Celestia asked, legitimately curious.

"I know a great many things." Discord answered. "I also know that I have Dark Flame to thank for your particularly foul mood tonight." Celestia raised an eyebrow. "How..."

"I am a god, right? I am subconsciously everywhere." Discord explained. "I know not who sent them...but one of them feels familiar..."

"Who is it!?" Celestia asked frantically.

"Oh, I've said too much already...don't want to spoil anything for you!" Discord teased.

Celestia swore loudly at the chaos god in front of her before turning away back up the stairs. Discord's laughter echoed all the way up until Celestia got back to the dungeon and re-hid the door. Several prisoners looked at her funny as the princess hastily made her way upstairs and to bed. It would be difficult getting to sleep tonight.

**Whew! Thank Zeus this is done! I had some writer's block partway through, and do you know how hard it is to write dialog for Zecora? It's not easy, but I'll try.**

**Koryanders: What do you have against Venom and Carnage? Are you an anti symbiote-ite? Huh? HUH?! In all seriousness, thanks for sticking by me.**

**Christ's Disciple: How long did it take to figure THAT one out? (The mind control part.) Just kidding, thanks for the review. PS: I really needed an excuse for Deadpool's inclusion in the story!**

**Guest whose jaw is in the next universe:...is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Dark Flame created by Aceon.**


End file.
